The Day the Sky went Black
by K1092000
Summary: A Copy of X.A.N.A’S programming was brought to the U.S. Now a new computer is threatening the world. X.A.N.A sides with our heroes but will he stay good? My first fanfic. COMPLETE.
1. Inside ZED

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the code lyoko characters.

_**The Day The Sky Went Black**_

**INTRODUCTION**

The year was 1952. Somewhere in an old abandoned factory in France six Russian scientists had made plans for a super computer. They called it X.A.N.A, which stands for eXtensive Assult aNd obliterAtion. In 1954 the computer was finished and ready for its startup. Once started five of the six scientists would enter the computer through a scanner system and start the destruction of the world. The sixth scientist would monitor the transfer and die when the world was destroyed. This left the other scientists to restart the world in their favor. July 4 1954 the Russian scientists began the destruction of the world. The sixth scientist started the transfers, but something went wrong. Once the scientists entered the scanner system and the doors closed you could hear blood-curtailing screams as the computer killed them.

As the sixth scientist stopped the transfer the scanner doors burst open and blood spilled out. There was no one in the scanners, just the skeletons of the other scientists. The sixth ran from the factory; he was so scared that he didn't see the semi coming. As he ran into the street he got stuck by it and was killed on impact.

The next day the factory was knocked down. During the process the supercomputer was damaged and got shut off. The factory was later rebuilt and purchased by the Citroen Company.

In 1995, 41years later, the U.S got hold of the plans from the Russians. In return they rebuilt the computer bigger and better than before. It was up and running in 1997. The computer was called ZED. The scientists made two different programs. One was the master and the other was the secondary. With the new system five people would have to enter a virtual world and activate five towers. The towers would start a program and make the computer defend America from any threat. To the American scientists' surprise the secondary program over rode the master and started activating towers.

This was bad, so the technician set up the transfer sequence to send the five scientists into the computer to stop the activations. But it was too late; all the towers had been activated. When the five scientists were in the scanners they were killed in the same fashion as the Russian scientists.

During the tower activation process, a near by military school was in session. A guard on duty noticed a white light coming out of a nearby mountain where the super computer was. As the light passed the school it vaporized everyone. But the light didn't get too far. Back in the mountain the technician pulled the shut off lever this shut the computer down and stopped the white light.

In the year 2006, back in France, someone restarted X.A.N.A. The person who did it was believed to work for the Citroen Company. In return X.A.N.A killed all the workers and started to destroy the world. But upon his restart some hidden files were activated. These files made a girl named Aelida. A fail-safe program made to keep X.A.N.A under control. As the factory was again abandoned, five students of a local boarding school stumbled upon the computer. Aelida fixed the transfer system so they would get in safely. Jeremy with the help of Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Alex were able to get Aelida out of the computer and shut X.A.N.A off.

That was in 2007. In 2008 the X.A.N.A was restarted again this time he made Zero. By using Jeremy's materialization program X.A.N.A sent him to earth. X.A.N.A knew of another computer that was going to destroy the world. He sent Zero to America to find the kids who shut him off before, so they could help him save the world. But due to problems unknown Zero never made it to America.

February 2009, back in America, the technician who shut off ZED came back and turned ZED on to try to fix him. ZED wouldn't cooperate, so the technician put a virus in ZED that weakened him. In response to the virus the ZED copied some of his programming and made a clone of him in digital form. ZED then sent his clone to earth. The clone killed the technician and setup an antivirus program. ZED then told his clone to find five people to come and activate all the towers so he could destroy the world.

**INSIDE ZED**

August 2010, the military school reopened and the new students filed in. ZED clone was one of them. He needed an earthly name. He chose one that he saw in a magazine a while back. The name was Zack. He then began to scout for the right people to do the job. He found them later on during the day. He introduces himself to two boys Ulrich and Odd, both 17 years old.

Ulrich is taller then Zack and Odd. He has brown hair and part of it almost covers his right eye. He is wearing a lot of green; his shirt and pants are both green. He is also wearing a green button down shirt that's open. Odd is the same height as Zack and has blonde hair. His hair is standing up like a super sayain from DBZ. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with a dragon on it and he has pants that have two different colored pant legs. One is dark blue and the other purple.

Zack needs their help and starts to explain the situation during lunch. Zack is telling Odd and Ulrich about the super computer." I stumbled on it one day while exploring the ruins that was left after it destroyed this area in July of 1997," said Zack. "I was wondering if you two could help me shut this thing off before it gathers enough strength to attack again?"

"Do you know how to shut it off?" asked Ulrich.

"Simply pull the plug," said Odd.

"No, it's slightly more complicated than that," said Zack. " More or less we have to get in it and turn on these towers that will destroy the programming, do you know any one that can help us do this."

"Why can't just us three do this, it sounds easy?" said Odd.

"Well I don't know how to operate the scanner system," said Zack

"I know some other people that can help, but we need to get to town to get them," said Ulrich.

"Just leave that up to me," said Zack

That night the three of them carefully got past the guards and spotlights. They went around a pile of dirt and rocks to find a hole through the stonewall.

"How did you manage that?" asked Odd.

"Easy, I stole a grenade from one of the generals showcases," said Zack.

As the three of them got out of the school grounds they noticed a car sitting on the other side of the wall. All three got in and Odd asked, "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" "Of course I do, I've been doing this ever since I got here," replied Zack.

As they drove off towards the city Ulrich noticed another car on the other side of the road behind them, he said, "Zack I think that other car is watching us." Zack replied, "No, I always see that car it never moves, so it's probably abandoned." As soon as he got done with that sentence the cars headlights went on, and the car started to fallow them.

"Zack I think its time to put the pedal to he metal," said Odd.

"I agree with Odd on this one," said Ulrich.

"Fasten your seat belts," said Zack.

At that moment Zack hit a switch that was marked blower. The car instantly sped up and left the other car behind. The three continued until they hit the town.

"Turn left here," said Ulrich. "Right there that blue house pull into the drive way."

"Oh I see, its Yumi's house," said Odd in a sweet voice.

"Shut up Odd," said Ulrich punching Odd in the arm.

"Hey, I was only joking around," said Odd.

Ulrich heads to the door and rings the doorbell.

"Who is Yumi?" asked Zack.

"Oh, she's Ulrich's girl friend," said Odd. "Hey Zack check out who is behind us."

Seconds later a girl about Ulrich's height answers the door. She is 18 and has black hair and she is wearing all black. Her shirt just shows her belly button. Upon answering the door she sees that it is Ulrich and kisses him. Meanwhile the black car turns the corner and Zack sees him.

"Oh shit!" said Zack, he then yells to Ulrich, "HURRY UP MAN!"

With out warning he grabs Yumi's hand and brings her into the car. Zack slams the car into reverse and peels out and drives up the street. The mysterious black car fallows keeping a safe distance.

"What is going on here Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

"Well its kind of hard to explain," said Ulrich.

"Ok, we are going to shut off a super computer that will one day destroy the world, and Zack needs our help in order to do so," said Odd.

"Why couldn't you have told me this at my house?" said Yumi.

"Well, I don't know if you caught the black car that was following us, he is the reason that we couldn't tell you at your house," said Zack.

A few minutes later the car pulled up to a large brick house. Zack looked around for the black car. When he didn't see it they all go out and went to the door and rung the doorbell. Seconds later a young women opened the door.

"Is Jeremy home?" asked Ulrich.

"Just a moment," said Jeremy's mom.

A moment later a boy just taller than Odd answers the door. He is 17 and wearing a light blue shirt and brown pants. He has blonde hair and is wearing glasses.

"Ulrich, how did you get here?" asked Jeremy.

"Um can we come in and talk this is really important," said Ulrich.

Jeremy let them in and led them to his room. As soon as he closed the front door the familiar black car turned the corner and parked in the next-door neighbors drive way. In Jeremy's room Zack explained the supercomputer situation.

"Ok, I can help you but we need one more person," said Jeremy.

Yumi looked at Jeremy weird and then said "Aelida."

"Of course who else than an experienced person to help us in the virtual world," said Jeremy.

" Well the car can't carry too much more people, it's getting cramped as it is," said Zack.

They all left the house and got in the car. Zack looked around again for the black car and didn't see it. As they left and turned the corner the black car backed out of the driveway and followed. They picked up Aelida in the same fashion. Aelida loves the colors pink and red. She is 17 and is wearing a red coat, shoes, and mini skirt. She has a pink socks, shirt, and hair. She is as tall as Jeremy and is in love with him. Soon after picking her up they all left for the super computer. As they got past the town boarder it immediately went to desert. Odd looked back and said "Zack you know who is back." Sure enough Zack looked in his rear view mirror and saw the familiar headlights. So Zack put the blower on, but instead of leaving the black car, it sped up and past their car. "That was odd, he seemed to be going at least 250mph," said Zack. In an instant the black car vanished. Moments later their car pulled up to the elevator and they all got out and went into the elevator.

"This all seems very familiar," said Aelida.

"I know what you mean," said Odd.

The elevator doors opened and the group entered the lab.

"Ok every one this is ZED the supercomputer that wants to destroy the world," said Zack.

"Let's get this over with," said Yumi sounding a little cross.

"Ok Jeremy here is the instruction manual see what you can find," said Zack giving Jeremy a huge book.

In no time Jeremy had found out how to operate the computer and everyone stepped into the scanners. This time instead of killing them Ulrich, Odd Yumi, Zack, and Aelida were transferred safely to the computer world. The world looked sort of like a jungle with a huge platform in the middle of a lake. They all climbed up the platform and saw all five towers. Immediately Zack told each person to go to a different tower and type in the password ARZA. As soon as they were done they all came out of the towers and assembled in a circle.

"So what is next?" asked Ulrich.

Immediately the ground in the computer and real world began to shake violently and ZEDS voice ripped through the air, "THANK YOU FOR SETTING ME FREE I WILL NOW DESTROY YOU AND THIS PUNIY PLANET!" Ulrich punched Zack in the face and stood over him and screamed "YOU LIER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

At that moment Aelida ran for a tower and Odd and Ulrich took tuns beating on Zack. Next thing they heard was a bang. Then they all looked around and saw Aelida coming out of the tower she deactivated. Next thing they knew they were taken from the computer world and launched out of the scanners.

"FOOLS YOU HAVE ONLY WEAKEND MY MASTER HE WILL REGAIN HIS STRENGTH!" yelled Zack.

"Let's leave now," said Jeremy.

As they ran for the elevator Zack picked up a lead pipe and ran at them. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He yelled. As the elevator reached the top Zack broke into the bottom of it and crawled out. As the others ran the ground shook wildly. Then the whole mountain exploded throwing lab equipment and rocks everywhere. Odd looked back to see a metal floor piece slice through Zack like he was tissue paper. As Odd turned around he tripped and fell over. The rest of the gang got down and covered their heads.

From the mountain came a huge robot it had treads for legs and Missile launchers on its shoulders. It held a machine gun in one hand and spit flames from its mouth. This was ZED and he was ready to destroy the world. His first stop the near by town.

It was only a few hours after the big explosion. Ulrich finally woke up and has begun to see if the others are all right. Odd awoke to find half of Zacks body lying next to him. This made Odd jolt up and move away slowly. He then turned around and saw Ulrich and the others.

"What's going on?" asked Odd.

"We are trying to find Jeremy," said Aelida.

They found him under a big piece of the lab floor; they found out that he couldn't walk because he had broken his leg. So Ulrich and Odd helped carry him away from the debris.

"We have to find the nearest hospital and get Jeremy there," said Odd.

"Well it won't be our town," said Yumi.

As they looked in the distance they could see the whole town up in flames, and they knew that ZED had been there.

"We could try the Military school you guys go to," said Aelida.

As they turned around, they saw that the school was in no better condition than the town. Dead bodies everywhere burning in the flames. Then came the familiar black car slowly driving out of the sunrise towards them.

"No way," said Jeremy.

"What?" asked Odd?

Jeremy points at the car as it slows to a stop in front of them. They couldn't see in side because of the tinted glass. The driver put the car in park and shut off the engine but not the headlights.

Then the front door opened and out stepped a boy not much taller than Zack had been. He walked in front of the headlights and said; "X.A.N.A told me that I would find you here." At that point Jeremy asked, "What does he want with us?" The boy replied, "To help him get rid of ZED, … now get in the car we need to get to the pentagon."

In the car they could see what the boy looked like. He was their age and as tall as Ulrich. He wore a dark gray shirt with an eagle on it; he is also wearing black pants. He has black hair with blonde highlights and it is spiked. On the way to the pentagon the boy introduced himself.

"My name is Zero, I was sent here by X.A.N.A to get you."

"My name is Ulrich…" said Ulrich as Zero cuts him off.

"I know who you all are," said Zero.

"Ok then, tell us this, why are we going to the pentagon?" asked Ulrich

"To drop off Jeremy and Aelida so they can help the U.S. army officials take care of this problem if it gets out of our hands," replied Zero.

"When do you mean out of our hands?" said Odd

"You, me, Ulrich, and Yumi are going to battle ZED," said Zero.

"Ok, off to the pentagon then," said Odd.

The car drives up to the pentagon around one o'clock in the afternoon. As they enter the generals' office they see he is talking to another officer. The general does not seem to under stand what is going on when then officer is describing the situation. The general then says, "At no point in your incessant babbling did you come in any sense of an answer. We are all now stupider for having listened to it. I award you no points and may god have mercy on your soul."

"Sir why did you say "we" in that statement?" asked the officer.

The general nods towards Zero and the gang.

"Oh," said the officer.

"Sir let me explain this to you in a more direct matter," said Zero. "There is a giant robot loose that is going to destroy the world."

Zero hands the general a picture of ZED just after he had left the mountain.

"Well this is serious," he said "I'll go mobilize the troops."

"Sir before we go I need to ask you a favor," said Zero.

"And what would that be?" asked the general.

"Jeremy and Aelida have some first hand experience with this type of situation, and Jeremy needs some medical attention because of his broken leg," said Zero.

"Ok I'll take care of that. And just what do the rest of you plan on doing?" asked the general.

"We are going to take on ZED, but we may need your help," said Zero.

"Ok then off with you," said the general with a confused look on his face.

As they left the room to bring Jeremy and Aelida to the hospital wing the general turned to the officer and asked, "why couldn't you explain this situation like that?" The officer just shrugged his shoulders and left the room. As the four of them left the building Zero went to his trunk of his car and pulled out a black box.

"These are your weapons," said Zero.

He pulls out the bottom of a sword and tosses it to Ulrich.

"What do I do with this?" asked Ulrich.

"Push the red button," said Zero.

Ulrich pushes the button and a light blue blade appears. The blade is clear and has zeros and ones streaming through it.

"It's a digital saber," said Zero, "it will cut through anything except the beholder."

"It's kind of like a light saber," said Odd.

"Yes, but more effective," explained Zero, "the blade can cut a part of your body off and you'll bleed. With a light saber it won't because the energy heals everything quickly."

He then pulls out what seems to be a very small laptop looking device and hands it to Odd.

"What do I do with this?" asked Odd.

"Put it around your right arm," said Zero, "It's a handy device called a D.C.11. But I like to call it a mini laser."

"Cool, how does it work?" asked Odd.

"Simple, just put it on your right arm and place your left hand over the top. Then push the button on the other side and it will fire like a machine gun," said Zero.

Odd aims into the air, and doing just how Zero instructed he shoots a small burst of lasers. Zero then pulls out another box and opens it. He pulls out two small disks.

"Now Yumi I want you to be very careful with these. I recommend that you put on these gloves first," said Zero.

Yumi puts on the gloves and then asks, "What do I do now."

"Take a disk and push the button in the center," said Zero.

As she did this three blades came out of the disk.

"It's a seeker disk," explains Zero, "you throw it like a Frisbee and it finds an enemy. Then the blades pop out and spin really fast. The disk zips away and then kills the target. It will then return to you."

Zero then pulls out one final box. This box is very heavy so he asks Ulrich and Odd to help him. He opens the box to reveal armor. He pulls out lightweight samurai armor and gives it to Ulrich. He then pulls out two trench coats and gives them to Yumi and Odd. "Wow I feel like I'm from the matrix movie," says Odd. Zero then gives Odd and Yumi both a pair of glasses.

"These are targeting glasses they will help you with your weapons," says Zero.

"So what does the armor and trench coats do?" asks Yumi.

"They stop any and all laser fire. Ulrichs armor is the only armor aside of mine that can stop bullets and lasers," said Zero.

"Speaking of your armor where is it?" asked Odd.

Zero claps his hands together and then a green mist appears around him. As the mist clears they see Zero in his armor.

"Wow your like a… a mix between Sub Zero and Scorpion from Mortal Combat," said Odd surprised.

"You can thank X.A.N.A for that one," said Zero.

"Speaking of X.A.N.A, how is he, and when did he decide to become good?" asked Yumi.

"Well it was after he was restarted and made me," said Zero, "he figured that if he did destroy the world there would be no one to share his glory with so he decided to protect it. Which is pretty hard considering that he is still trapped in his computer."

"So how did he find out about ZED?" asked Ulrich.

"He watches the news a lot," said Zero.

"_Hey shouldn't we be hunting ZED_," said a metallic voice form behind them.

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich turn around quickly and are surprised by what they see.

"HOLY SHIT A TALKING CAR!" said Odd surprisingly.

"Hello K.A.R.R," said Zero.

"What is he?" asked Ulrich.

"He is a 1970 Imperial Lebaron," said Zero, "he has a V8 engine with two turbo chargers and you can see the blower coming out of the hood. He has 1000 horse power and goes close to 300mph."

"No not what does he have, what is he?" said Yumi.

"_I believe I can clear this up_," said K.A.R.R, "_I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. I can help in numerous ways. I can find anyone and do almost anything you would dream that a car could do_."

"Not to mention he has a wide variety of weapons," said Zero, "anyway lets go before ZED gets out of hand."

As they speed off K.A.R.R tells them that ZED is coming to New York. So they get on the nearest highway and see everyone leaving New York. Up ahead in the distance they see ZED; he has already gotten to the city. So Zero puts on the blower and they really take off towards the city. As they come to the Brooklyn Bridge they find out that there are no more cars left in the other lane. Then all of a sudden a Dodge Ram pickup that is really modified pulls behind them from the other side of the bridge. It hits their car in the back end and spins it out. Everyone gets out of the car and prepare to fight what ever it is they are dealing with.

As the truck stopped the doors flew open and four weird robots came out. They were like the Terminator but they didn't have any legs and were just floating there. Then all four of the robots stuck their right arms in the air. Instantly weapons came into their hands. One robot had a machine gun, another a rocket launcher, the third a flame-thrower, and the fourth a grenade launcher.

"Great, Metal Men," said Zero.

"What are Metal Men?" asked Odd.

"They are an elite task force of robots developed by ZED," said Zero, "they stop at nothing until their task is fulfilled."

"Sounds like we are dealing with some really tough dudes," said Odd.

"Let's get these guys out of our way before the whole city goes up in smoke," said Ulrich.

The gang took out their weapons and engaged the Metal Men. When the Metal Men saw what they were dealing with they immediately changed their weapons to swords and fought back. Odd took out one easily with his mini laser gun. Yumi just stood her ground and used the disk to kill off another. Zero used his grappler to bring one of the Metal men to him. As soon as he was close enough Zero froze the robots head with an ice blast and then punched it off. Ulrich was having some trouble fighting his enemy. The Metal Man swung his sword at Ulrich and just got him on the top of his head, and knocked him down. Ulrich got back up again and despite the blood rolling down his face stuck his sword right through the Metal Mans chest. It fell over and exploded. Yumi rushed over to Ulrich to make sure he was ok. Just as she did so a huge blast ray blew threw K.A.R.R throwing his pieces everywhere.

"No way… It can't be?" said Odd with a Horrified look on his face.

Just then a large black ball rolled up to them. It had one neon green stripe down the center and it opened up along that stripe. It revealed a large laser gun on the inside and was charging it up. Then Odd yelled, "Everyone down it's a Mega Tank." The tank fired a big blast at everyone blowing a huge hole in the bridge. Zero then jumped in front of it and threw his sword into the gun. The Mega Tank rolled backward quickly then exploded. Zero went and got his sword and then ran back to everyone.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Zero.

"Zero you didn't tell us that ZED had Mega Tanks to," said Odd.

"Ok so I forgot to mention a few things," said Zero.

"A few, you should have told us this before we came out here," said Yumi in an angry tone.

"Ok you knew that X.A.N.A had Mega Tanks, well so does ZED. ZED stole some of the machines that X.A.N.A had and modified them," said Zero.

"That helps a little," said Yumi.

"Now what do we do," said Odd, "the car is gone and we won't get too much further by foot. So what do we do?"

"Who said the car was gone," replied Zero.

Zero whistled loudly, then all of the pieces from K.A.R.R came back together. In a matter of seconds K.A.R.R was back to normal. Surprised everyone got in the car and went towards the city to find ZED and get rid of him before the whole world was destroyed.

"K.A.R.R where is ZED now?" asked Zero.

"_He is nearing the Madison Square Garden_," replied K.A.R.R, "_so hang a right at the next light_."

Upon turning at the light they heard thumping noises coming from behind them. Ulrich looked back to see another one of ZEDS machines coming at them.

"Um Zero we have another visitor," said Ulrich, "I think it's a Crab but I could be mistaken."

Zero looked in his rear view mirror to see the machine walking towards them at a pretty good pace. The machine was at least three stories tall. It had four long legs and six laser guns on its crab shaped body.

"Yup, that's a crab alright," said Zero pressing a blue button on the dash, "here, Ulrich, use this."

All of a sudden the back seat folded back and a computer system came out. Then a hole opened in the trunk and a giant laser gun popped out.

"I trust you can aim and fire the gun at it," said Zero.

"Yeah as long as you keep the car steady," said Ulrich.

Zero kept the car steady while Ulrich aimed the gun at the crab. But then the crab picked up pace and started to shoot at them with all six-laser guns. Zero had to speed up; K.A.R.R helped Ulrich aim the gun at the crab. As they tore threw the streets closing in on ZED the crab was closing in on them. Finally Zero turned on a street headed directly toward Madison Square, and Ulrich fired at the crab. He hit it dead on and it blew up in a shower of black and neon green parts. Ulrich turned around and stared with everyone else at the sight of ZED. This huge robot was going to be hard to take down but they had to try.

As the car came to a stop ZED stopped his destruction and looked down. The gang got out of the car and stood looking up a ZED.

"WHO DARES TO STOP MY DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD," said ZED.

"WE DO AND WE ARE GOING TO GET RID OF YOU IN THE PROCESS!" yelled Zero.

"I THINK NOT PUNY ONES, SO EAT THIS," said ZED.

Zed fires one of his huge rockets at them. K.A.R.R speeds out of the way to avoid being blown up again.

"WHY DO YOU RUN WARRIORS I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO CHALLENGE ME!" said ZED in a confident voice.

"He is too strong Zero, there is no way we can beat him," said Yumi.

"I know, I just didn't think he was that big," said Zero.

"Every thing is bigger when you see it up close in person," said Ulrich.

"WAIT THAT'S IT!" said Odd, "Zero the gun in K.A.R.R should be big enough to shoot him down right."

"That just might work," said Zero.

Zero called K.A.R.R over, and then Odd and Zero got in and started up the laser. They aimed it at ZED and charged it up. Then ZED said, "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, USE A CAR TO DEFEAT ME. HA, I'LL JUST RUN YOU OVER." ZED started to move towards the car when Zero fired the laser. It hit ZED square in the chest and was easily making its way through him. Finally the laser got through ZED'S

Robotic structure and he started to short circuit.

Then the ZED started to explode and throw pieces everywhere. They all ran to K.A.R.R and Zero it the gas and sped away. The explosions from ZED became more prevalent and then there was a big explosion and a white light came from the space where ZED was standing. Just before ZED'S robotic structure blew up he said, "I WILL RETURN, BUT FOR NOW HERE IS A GOING AWAY PRESENT." Then the robotic structure exploded sending a massive wave of energy away from him. It hit K.A.R.R and flipped him over sending them skidding on his top. As they all looked back at the spot where ZED stood they saw a white light come towards them, and then silence.

As everyone awoke from the blast that hit them one hour ago they all noticed the ruins of the city everywhere. All of New York was gone, the buildings had been torched and most were on fire. What used to be tall skyscrapers were now piles of their former selves. Most of all they noticed the sky; it was pitch black, no moon, no stars just a layer of blackness. Most of the light came from the burning buildings. As they turned around to see what shape K.A.R.R was in they found that his out side was all rusty. He flipped over easily for some reason. They opened up the hood and looked at the engine. The engine was not in the best shape and was missing half the parts.

"Great, the engine is toast," said Zero.

"How do you figure?" asked Ulrich in a sarcastic tone.

"Well by looking at it the blower is gone and it looks almost 200 years old," said Zero.

"I was kidding," said Ulrich.

"Hey has anyone noticed what's going on?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, it's crazy. Zed is gone but so is the city," said Odd.

"No, really, the explosions had nothing to do with it right," said Ulrich in a sarcastic tone.

Just then a loud bang ripped through the air from the top of a near by building. Odd yelled in pain and dropped to the ground clutching his knee. "SNIPERS!" yelled Zero. Yumi and Ulrich pulled Odd behind the car and everyone go down. More shots ripped through the air hitting what was left of the car. Slowly and carefully they moved to a near by building and forced their way inside.

"Ok what are we going to do now Zero?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know," replied Zero.

"Come on, Think. We need to get Odd to a hospital or something," said Ulrich.

"I know but with out transportation that's impossible. Also have you noticed the snipers," said Zero.

Just then something broke into the window and a mist filled the room. Everyone started to choke on the smoke. The last thing that Zero saw was a pair of headlights out side of the building, then darkness. When everyone woke up they were in a weird room. It was like being in prison only there were no bars. Then a door opened and in stepped the general.

"Ah you all have finally awaken," he said. "That was one hell of a stunt you guys pulled."

"Sir how did we get here?" asked Ulrich.

"Well when K.A.R.R was destroyed we pinned pointed the signal where ZED was. So we rushed over to find you guys passed out in a building with these weird robots around you. We stormed the place and killed them all off. It was bloody murder, as you would say. We lost all but three of our guys on two robots," said the general.

"Where is Odd?" asked Zero.

"He is ok, just a minor wound to the knee. But he will not be with you for a while," replied the general.

The general then took them into the control room and started to explain the situation. "In the events of yesterday afternoon the whole world has been completely wiped out. It seems that only the people that have been in their basements at the time of the initial blast. The blast only stayed on the surface and did not go underground that's why we are still here."

"Sir what kind of destruction are we talking about?" asked Yumi.

"Well I'll tell you. The whole U.S. is gone city wise, but there are still around fifty thousand people mostly our army the rest are in shelters somewhere. The whole Middle East is up in flames because of their oil plants. Luckily we still have some gas for the next twenty years. Asia was mostly wiped out in the cities. Europe is gone too. All of the cities gone, people mostly like here only a lot less."

"Ok sir, is there a satellite that can locate things on the ground like buildings or something?" asked Zero.

"Yes there is, but why?" asked the general.

"Well because there might be some one who can help us in France," replied Zero.

"Ok just tell us where he is and we can locate him. If he is still alive," said the general.

The general launched a search on the SC1960 satellite. Zero told him where it was in France and in no time the general found it. It was an old factory in the middle of a river. This just happened to be the place where the other super computer was built, the home of X.A.N.A. As everyone looked at the area, which showed no sign of any attack from the energy blast of ZED, Jeremy spoke up. No one knew he and Aelida were even in the room.

"No," he said "Zero you will not get help from that computer I forbid it. He is nothing but trouble."

"Jeremy, it's the only way to defeat ZED, besides he is good now," said Zero.

"No, I cant believe it, he will only make this situation worse," argued Jeremy.

"Zero you have to believe him. X.A.N.A will not make this go away, I should know," said Aelida.

"Yes, I see your point but now let me make mine," said Zero. "When X.A.N.A first made me he told me the story of you five. He told me how in 2006 he was restarted and began to threaten the world. Also he told me how some hidden files were unlocked to make Aelida. He told me how you all fought against his machines, his attacks, and his attempts to take over the world. He also told me how you got Aelida out and shut him off in 2007. Then he said that another company brought the factory and turned him back on, and then he made me. He told me how lonely it was, how he wouldn't get any thing from being evil. So he decided to be good. But with him being stuck inside of the super computer he couldn't accomplish any thing. He wants ZED gone the same as you do, so why not trust him to help us."

"WHY I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" yelled Jeremy. "ALL HE DID WAS CREATE HAVICK AND LIE TO US, SO WHY SHOULD WE TRUST HIM! WHY ARE WE EVEN TRUSTING YOU!"

With the rage Jeremy dove for Zero and wrestled him on the floor. People in the room screamed and the general made a move to break up the fight, but then stopped. He noticed that Jeremy was still and behind him was a boy. He had a metal claw placed on Jeremy's neck but was not digging it in to his skin. The claw was coming out of his hand. The boy was about Ulrich's height and had black spiky hair. He was dressed in all black with a flaming eight ball on his shirt. He then said "Jeremy calm down and slowly get off Zero." Jeremy did as he was told and then turned around to see a metal claw in his face.

"Alex?" said Jeremy, surprised.

Alex retracted the metal claw and put his hand out. Jeremy shook his hand and was relived that he wasn't actually going to kill him.

"Who are you?" asked Zero as he picked himself off the floor.

"My name is Alex. I just got here from France with a message from X.A.N.A. He wants all of you to come and help him out," said Alex.

"Told you so," said Zero to Jeremy in a confident voice.

"Wait, so your story was true," said Jeremy looking surprised.

"Yes indeed it was," said Zero.

"Hey, what's going on in here," said Odd.

Everyone turned around to see Odd come in on crutches.

"Odd you're all right," said Yumi.

"Of course, how could you think otherwise," said Odd.

Odd then saw who was in the room with them and was really surprised.

"Alex, how did you get here?" asked Odd.

"I just got here and now we are going back to France to get X.A.N.A," replied Alex.

"X.A.N.A?" said Odd confused. "I thought he was shut off along time ago," said Odd.

"Odd it's a long story and will take forever to explain," said Alex.

Just then the alarm went off in the base and everyone scrambled to see what was up. Two of the monitors showed some of ZED'S robots in the facility shooting everyone up. One person was shot just under one camera and blood flew onto the screen.

"OK EVERYONE CLEAR THE ROOM, LET'S GO GO GO!" yelled the general.

Two guys picked up Odd and rushed him out of the room. Jeremy wished everyone good luck, and left with Aelida.

"Ok if ZED is gone why are his robots still her?" asked Ulrich.

"Because he isn't dead just weakened. No one knows where he is, not even X.A.N.A," replied Alex.

"So what do we do now?" asked Yumi.

"Simple get to France and find X.A.N.A," replied Zero.

"As crazy as I think this is, getting help from a villain and all, lets go," said Yumi.

As they left the room everyone became under fire immediately. Alex pulled out a pistol and fired some shots at the robots. The bullets didn't affect them at all. The metal men charged at them. Ulrich pulled out his sword and sliced one of the metal men in half. Alex used his claw to take care of the other one. Then a familiar looking black ball rolled towards them. The mega tank stopped, opened up and took aim. Everyone ran as the tank fired blasts at them. They all ducked and the blasts just missed them. As they climbed over the ceiling debris the tank closed up and decided to run everyone over. As the gang neared the exit Zero looked back to see the tank closing in. They all burst through the exit doors into the cold dark world and dove to one side. The tank followed shortly after. It tore a huge hole in the exit way. It turned around to face the gang, took aim and charged the gun.

"Well this looks like the end," said Ulrich.

"We're not going down without a fight," said Alex.

Just then machine gun fire ripped through the air. They all ran out of the way and looked back to see the tank falling apart and short-circuiting. Then it blew up in a shower of neon green and black parts.

"_You guys really need to stop getting in so much trouble_," said K.I.T.T.

Everyone got up and was surprised to see K.I.T.T they hadn't seen him since 2008 when they all left for America to get away from X.A.N.A.

"Um Alex, what happened to K.I.T.T?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh well I had to change his body style. The AMX was getting a little old. So I chose a 1966 Pontiac GTO. Check this out. I lowered the suspension, gave him a big block V8, custom rims and tires and a little of the new age, a small body kit," said Alex.

"Ok now we need to go see X.A.N.A so, everybody in," said K.I.T.T.

Everyone got in the car and they took off towards the shore. As they neared the water Alex didn't stop, he went right for it. "Alex you know that that's the edge of a cliff right?" said Yumi. "Yeah, watch this," said Alex. Alex hit an orange button and as soon as they left the cliffs edge the wheels flipped vertically and the car flew. "Oh, I forgot that K.I.T.T could fly," said Yumi. They flew over the Atlantic Ocean only to see that there was what seemed to be a bridge of land stretching to Europe. So Alex landed K.I.T.T and hit the blower switch. The car took off and they all waited to see the coastline.

When the sun came up the next day they could see the coast, but it wasn't until noon that they got to it. As they arrived on the country that used to be France everyone stared in amazement. The whole country was in ruin. What was left of the Eiffel tower was just the foundation. All the buildings gone and some still burning. People were on the roads rummaging through what was left of their garbage searching for food. At least everyone in the car ate at the underground base before it was lost to the Metal Men. Alex took them to the familiar factory. The weird thing was that the factory wasn't even touched. It was like a force field protected it through ZED'S blast wave.

"Ok here we are everyone out," said Alex.

"Wow I never thought that I would be back here again," said Yumi.

"Yeah, I forgot what this place really looked like," said Ulrich.

The gang entered the factory and walked up to the familiar freight elevator. They all got in and rode it down to the control room. As the doors opened everyone saw the great computer. Its center core in the middle of the room glowing bright red the symbol of the eye on the side. The monitor where Jeremy had monitored the transfers was up and running with data streaming over the screen.

"HELLO," said a power full voice.

Ulrich jumped at the sound of the voice, and Yumi had a scared look on here face.

"X.A.N.A were back and are ready to get you out," said Alex.

"GOOD I'VE BEEN WAITING TWO YEARS FOR THIS," said X.A.N.A.

"Does anyone know where Jeremy stored the program for materialization?" asked Alex.

"I know. The last place was in his dorm at the boarding school," said Yumi.

"Yeah but the school was burned down three days ago," said Alex.

"Did you look for the manual?" asked Ulrich.

"No, I haven't," said Alex.

Everyone searched for the manual for the computer that Jeremy had made over four years ago. With no luck of finding it Alex began to search for the program on the computer.

"ALEX THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME YOU HAVE LOOKED FOR IT. I EVEN CHECKED THE HARDDRIVE, THE PROGRAM IS NOT ON ME," said X.A.N.A

"Well I am going to search the hidden files section to find it," said Alex.

With in a half an hour Alex found the program hiding in the SAVE ME folder under hidden options.

"Now why didn't I look there in the first place," said Alex.

"Ok lets get him out of there an find ZED," said Zero.

Alex started the program. He localized X.A.N.A in the computer and started the process. With in a matter of minutes the scanner system started to fire up. It sounded like it was going to explode because it has not been used in over four years. But in about two minutes one of the scanner doors burst open shooting steam and dust everywhere. As the smoke cleared everyone saw what seemed to be a boy lying on the ground. Immediately Zero ran over and checked for a pulse. He found one and jumped into the air.

"ALEX YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Zero yelled with amazement.

Then X.A.N.A began to sit up. He was taller than Ulrich and had blue hair. He was wearing all black, from shirt to pants. He had a sword on one side and a gun holster on the other. He looked around and then came over to Alex and gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you Alex," said X.A.N.A.

"Don't mention it," said Alex.

"Ok so let me explain the plan here," said X.A.N.A. "We need to find where ZED is hiding and take him on. So the best way to do that is to get back to America and fallow the path of destruction he made. This should lead us to where he is hiding now."

After X.A.N.A explained the plan everyone left the factory for the car. But before they did leave Alex shut off the super computer that X.A.N.A was in and placed some C4 around it to make sure no one uses it again. So out side at a safe distance in K.I.T.T Alex gave X.A.N.A the honor of getting rid of his high-powered prison. So he pressed the button and in a large blast the whole factory went up in flames. Mostly because of the gas, that was left in the storage rooms from the last company who owned it.

After getting rid of the factory Alex took everyone back to the ocean. But just a few miles before they got there screams ripped through the air. K.I.T.T found the people on his tracking device and they all went towards the signal. As soon as they got to the place they saw people running away. Then everyone got out of the car and looked strait ahead. In the middle of the street was a black shadowy figure, about the height of Michael Jordan, he held a man by his hair. The figure looked like the grim reaper. It used its sickle to cut the person in half. They all watched as the bottom half hit the ground and blood sprayed all over the street. Yumi grabbed Ulrich and put her face on his shoulder and cried.

"That is far enough you Creeper," said X.A.N.A.

As X.A.N.A engaged the creature Ulrich asked, "What is a Creeper?"

"It is a highly valued killing machine of ZED. It can do anything it pleases because no one knows how to kill it. He has slayed millions of people in Europe with these creatures," said Zero.

Everyone looked at where X.A.N.A and the Creeper were and saw X.A.N.A fly into a near by home. Then the Creeper turned and looked directly at them. Its fiery red eyes glowed as if it were choosing whom to kill first. Then two more came out from some houses holding bloody sickles, they formed a line and then charged. Yumi Ulrich Zero and Alex grabbed their weapons and engaged them. In no time at all the Creepers had them on the ground. The one without a sickle ready had Ulrich by his throat and held him up in the air. It then said, "So you are the ones chosen to kill us. I suppose this one here is your leader." The Creeper stuck his right arm out. Suddenly his sickle formed in his hand and he got ready to strike. Ulrich closed his eyes and awaited his death. Then a loud scream ripped through the air Yumi looked up to see if Ulrich had died. She had tears in her eyes when she saw the sword. But she then realized that the sword was stuck in the Creepers head and Ulrich was on the ground. The Creeper wailed in pain and dissapeard.

"Alex, I thought you would have had this situation under control," said Rex.

He then took his sword and shoved it into the second Creepers head. Then X.A.N.A came and stuck his sword into the final Creeper. Everyone stood up to see a boy; he was as tall as odd and was wearing a gray shirt, a black button down shirt that's open, and black cargo pants. He had blonde hair that almost covered his right eye like Ulrich. The sword he was carrying was weird it looked like a sword but had slits cut in it. It was like the stinger of a wasp, if it stuck in you and you tried to pull it out it would do more damage than if you left it in.

"Everyone this is Rex, he has been helping me out here," said Alex.

"Yeah, then you leave me alone to take on these Creepers. I can't handle these things on my own you know," said Rex.

"Lets not start a fight ok, we really need to get back to America and find ZED," said X.A.N.A.

"_Um, sorry to interrupt but I have something coming this way on my scanner_," said K.I.T.T.

Sure enough just as Alex checked the scanner everyone heard the thumping noises coming towards them. Then out of a house came two big machines. They looked just like scorpions.

"Alex, what are those things?" asked Yumi.

"Well, they are Scorpions. These machines shoot lasers form their tails and can crush a car in-between their pinchers," said Alex.

"So how do you kill them?" asked Ulrich.

"Simple just blow the bejesus out of them with rockets," said Rex.

"Ok, does it look like any of us have rocket launchers?" asked Ulrich sarcastically.

"No, but that's why they made cars," said Rex.

Rex pushed a button on his watch and all of a sudden rockets ripped through the air. Then the scorpions blew up right in front of their eyes.

"See what did I tell you, rocket fire," said Rex.

Then from out of the smoke came a silver car. It was a 2005 Mustang GT. It had a front hood scoop and a big rear spoiler. Body kit and cool rims.

"Beautiful car isn't it. V8 engine powered, with a super charger, and hidden blower under the hood. It has an assortment of weapons from rocket launchers to machine guns," said Rex.

"_Hello everyone my name is VIPER_," said the car.

"Great another talking car," said Ulrich.

"Some thing wrong with him Ulrich?" asked Rex.

"No, it's just that we have seen three talking cars including yours," said Ulrich.

"If you have a problem with the situation then I can always slice your head off," said Rex.

"No, lets save our strength for battle," said Zero stepping between Ulrich and Rex.

Then everyone heard thumping noises. Then from around the corner came four more Scorpions, three Crabs, and two dear old friends the Mega tanks.

"What do you suppose we do now blow shit up boy?" Ulrich asked Rex.

"We get in our cars and get the hell out of here that's what we do," said Rex.

Frantically everyone ran to the cars Ulrich and Yumi went with Rex, Zero and X.A.N.A went with Alex. Both of them tore away form the battle zone, but the Crabs Scorpions and Mega Tanks followed, and they kept good pace with the cars. The Scorpions and Crabs fired lasers at them so that they could slow them down to give the Mega Tanks a chance at destruction.

"Ulrich, do you know how to operate a gattling gun?" asked Rex.

"A what?" asked Ulrich?

"Gattling gun, here look," said Rex.

Rex pushes a red button on the dash. The gattling gun comes out and the spoiler shrinks down so the gun could shoot the machines. Then the back of the rear seat folds down, and just like in K.A.R.R a computer system comes out. Ulrich turns around and aims the gun.

"Ok when ever you are ready let her rip," said Rex.

Ulrich opens fire. The bullets hit the machines with driving force. The Crabs get parts of their legs shot up so bad that they fall apart. The Crabs fell over and blow up. The Mega tanks try to avoid the Crabs by going around them. Since they are close to the water the crabs fell off the cliff and plummeted in to the ocean. The two cars drove onto the stretch of land that connects the U.S to Europe. Since it was big enough for two cars they doubled up and took on their enemies together. The scorpions were the only ones surviving along with one Crab. Still barely escaping laser fire K.I.T.T opens his trunk and brings out a laser machine gun. He takes aim and fires. The Crab falls down and blows up, but the Scorpions still hold their course. VIPER takes over the gattling gun controls and starts to fire at the Scorpions.

Nightfall's and two of the four Scorpions are gone. So Rex makes a daring move. He radios Alex and tells him to pull ahead. Then Rex pulls the hand break and turns VIPER around. Then he slams the car into reverse and arms the rockets. He takes aim and fires. The rockets hit their target and the Scorpions are gone in a fiery flash. Rex turns the car around and they proceed to America.

Two days later both cars arrive and head to the pentagon underground facility. When they reach there the whole place is gone.

"No, way!" said Ulrich.

"That can't be possible," said Yumi.

Everyone got out of the car and looked at the horrific sight. Everything was on fire. Dead bodies littered the ground. It looked like total carnage that no one could have survived. But wait K.I.T.T is detecting a life form inside. His readings show a pulse, but it's weakening. So Alex takes K.I.T.T inside and everyone else waits.

"This is not right, we didn't even get a call from the general," said Zero.

"So, everything is gone I take it," said X.A.N.A.

Yumi was over in VIPER sobbing. Ulrich went over to comfort her.

"Yumi what's wrong?" asked Ulrich.

"Well its just that, if no one is left but that other person that means that Jeremy, Aelida and Odd could all be dead," said Yumi.

Ulrich couldn't think of anything to say. Then K.I.T.T came out of the flaming building. Alex opened the door and motioned for help. Ulrich, Rex, Zero, and X.A.N.A came over to see whom Alex had found. It was Odd his leg was healed. They got him out of the car and into fresh air. In about five minutes he was up on his feat. Yumi came over and was shocked to see him.

"Odd, I'm so glad that you are ok," said Yumi.

"Yeah, I'm lucky that I found that hiding spot this morning," said Odd.

"Wait this morning?" asked Ulrich looking confused.

"Yeah about three A.M. the Metal men came in and torched the place," explained Odd.

"What about Jeremy and Aelida, did they make it?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know but I hope so," said Odd.

Just then there was a small crash and everyone saw some debris move.

"HEY WHOEVER YOU ARE, SHOW YOUR SELF!" yelled Alex.

"IT'S OK IT'S ONLY ME!" Jeremy yelled back.

Everyone rushed over to see of he was ok.

"Jeremy what happened and where is Aelida?" asked Zero.

"I don't… X.A.N.A?" asked Jeremy.

"Hi Jeremy," said X.A.N.A.

"No No NO, Its not possible, NOT POSSIBLE!" said Jeremy in a frightened tone.

"Jeremy calm down ok, just calm down," said Ulrich.

"You... How ... Who… What's going on here?" asked Jeremy

"Ok we went to France and got X.A.N.A out of his computer and brought him here," said Zero.

"I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GET HIM, HE WILL KILL US ALL!" yelled Jeremy.

Jeremy again tackles Zero and starts beating on him. So in order to stop this X.A.N.A picks Jeremy up off Zero and slams him against K.I.T.T.

"Hey watch it," said K.I.T.T

"Sorry," said X.A.N.A. "Now you listen up," X.A.N.A says to Jeremy, "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Now I am here and we are going to have to settle our differences in order to over come ZED'S threat."

Jeremy has a very scared look on his face. He takes a moment to settles him self down and then says something totally off the topic,

"He took Aelida."

"WHAT?" asked Yumi?

"HE TOOK AELIDA!" Jeremy yells. "He took her from her room as soon as he attacked. I ran out to see him with her and then his Metal men held me back. Then ZED said "I will spare your life if you give me her, if not then you will die also.""

Jeremy then broke out in tears and fell to the ground crying. After being silent for a while Rex spoke up.

"Ok that is the last straw," he said. "VIPER launch a scan, find out any thing and everything you can about what happened here."

"I'll get right on it," said VIPER.

"What will this tell us?" asked Odd.

"Simple it will show the likely place for ZED'S new hide out," said Rex.

"And what if it turns up nothing?" asked Yumi.

"Oh it will turn up something, and then, we'll murder him," said Rex.

One hour after the scan VIPER had all the information plotted out. As everyone looked at the monitor VIPER showed them something startling. He zoomed the monitor out to reveal a message in the debris. The message said IN ORDER TO FIND ME YOU HAVE TO TRAVEL THE ROAD THAT LEADS TO THE CORN AND FIND THE PROFIT THAT DOES MORN.

"Field of corn? We're in the middle of the fucking desert!" said Jeremy.

"Yeah, he's right," said Odd. "And what's with this profit thing?"

"Well the only place I know where there is a field of corn is in Illinois," said Alex.

"Ok then off to Illinois," said Odd.

The gang set out for the three-day trip to Illinois. On the way they encountered the usual Metal men and mega tanks. They had to stop for gas along the way also. So in the long run the trip actually took five days. They should be thankful that the cars can drive themselves or the trip would have taken about a week. So once in Illinois they saw what used to be cornfields, but now it is more like ash feilds because all the corn has been burned. After a while they spotted what looked like the profit.

"Hey I think that's the profit," said Odd.

"No I don't think so Odd, that's just a little old lady," said Jeremy.

They stopped the car to let her cross the road when. The little old lady maneuvered her walker around and came over to K.I.T.T. She asked, "Does anyone know where farmer Jenkins is?" "No ma'am we just got here," replied Zero. "Oh ok have a nice day and drive safe now," said the old lady.

"She was weird," said Odd

"_Hey Alex this is Rex are you there over_?" said Rex from over the CB.

"_Yeah I'm here what's up_," replied Alex.

"_That little old lady just disappeared into thin air_," said Rex

"No way," said Alex. He checks his rear view mirror and sure enough the old lady's gone.

"_You still there? Talk to me_," said Rex.

"_Yeah I'm here, keep a look out for anything suspicious ok_," said Alex.

"_Will do over and out_," said Rex.

They drove for about an hour until they came up on a glowing figure standing in the middle of the road.

"Hey Alex there's your suspicious stuff," said Odd.

"Yeah I know," said Alex.

Alex stopped the car and got out. The rest of the gang did the same. VIPER came up and pulled next to K.I.T.T.

"_So, you think this is the profit the message talked about_?" asked VIPER.

"_I hope so because we really need directions_," replied K.I.T.T.

The gang approached the lighted figure cautiously. The figure noticed them and came close enough to frighten Odd.

"Do not be alarmed young warriors, I come with great news," said the figure.

"Ok then tell us what is the news?" asked Alex.

"The place where ZED is hiding is not far from here. He is in the Mountains of Nevada. In order to find his place you must travel through the white gates and pass into the world unknown. But beware this world is far more dangerous than you may think. All of you may not return if you split up so stick as a group and you will find him," said the figure.

The figure then began to float away.

"Wait what kind of dangers are in this world?" asked Alex.

"Why the ones that man cannot bare to set its eyes on. Now fair well great warriors and I pray thee good luck," said the figure.

"HEY WILL WE WIN?" asked Odd.

"WHAT, I DON'T TELL THE FUTURE. I'M JUST AN INFORMANT OF GOD!" said the figure. Then she vanished.

"Odd what was that all about?" asked Ulrich.

"What I just wanted to know if we would fail or not," said Odd.

"Well I didn't know he was that dumb," said X.A.N.A.

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi.

"Well I thought he would have matured by now," said X.A.N.A.

"No, Odd will always be a kid inside," said Yumi.

As everyone got back in the cars Alex and Zero plotted a way to take on the gates because they would probably have guards. Once everyone started on their way everyone was worrying about Aelida and how they would save her. As they drove on the days came and went. Even with the blower going on each car it still seemed like it took forever. They passed by towns that were once magnificent and now are dust. They passed through neighbor hoods that still had skeletons of the kids that used to play outside lying on their lawns. Each sight sent sadness into their hearts. The millions of people that had died from a threat that was impossible to stop.

It took about 10 days to get out to Nevada. The date they had arrived was September 11 2010. Everyone began to look out for some white gates. But not even the scanners could pick up any of ZED'S activities. So they began to look for anything that would give them a clue to where he was hiding. Then at about nine o'clock at night in the distance Rex spotted something.

"Hey guys look over there and tell me what you see?" said Rex.

"Why I only see, wait, it can't be, it is. LOOK EVEYONE LOOK THE WHITE GATES!" yelled Jeremy with excitement.

Everyone rushed over to get a glimpse of what these "gates" looked like. Sure enough there they were the white gates. Just behind them on top of a mountain was ZED'S fortress.

"Wow, they look like the entrance to Heaven," said Odd.

"Yeah, or it's just to confuse you so that the Devil can lead you to hell," said Ulrich.

"What are you talking about?" asked Odd.

"Odd, he is right you know," said X.A.N.A. "The gates symbolize freedom but beyond them is death."

"No time to waste guys, ZED has Aelida in there and we need to get her out," said Zero.

Everyone got back in the cars and started for the gates. As they neared the gates everyone saw what they were going to have to go through to reach ZED. A big dark forest stood around the bottom of the mountain. It was so dense and black that no one could see inside even if it were light out. The only light given off was from the gates. As the cars approached the gates they opened to let the cars in. As soon as the cars were in side the gates they shut. When the gates shut the light was gone and it was pitch black. Alex and Rex led the cars through the forest trail with ease so they wouldn't disturb the plant life. Just then both cars got stuck on some mud. The gang got out and tried to get each car out but they couldn't.

"Well this sucks, what do we do now?" asked Odd.

"Um guys come take a look at this," said Alex.

The gang went over to where Alex was standing and took a look. They saw that they were standing on top of a mountain. When everyone looked out they saw what looked to be a huge industrial park. Flames shot out of the smoke stacks the buildings lit up the space. From where they were standing it looked like a two-mile drop to the bottom. Then a platform rose to where they were standing and everyone got on.

"You know I don't think that this was a good idea," said Odd.

"Odd don't be such a baby," said Yumi.

They rode the elevator to the bottom and got off. Everyone took out their weapons and got ready to fight.

"Um guys there is no one around," said Odd.

"Yeah, so," said Rex.

"Well then we don't need our weapons out," said Odd.

"Um guys I don't have a weapon," said Jeremy.

"That's right here," said Rex, he tosses Jeremy a pistol.

"Thanks, what do I do with it?" asked Jeremy.

"Point and shoot," said Ulrich.

The gang marched on leaving the cars behind. They had their weapons drawn so that if anything happened they would be ready. Sure enough a battle came along but what they saw was really different than any machine they had battled before.

"Hey Zero, what is that?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know Jeremy," replied Zero.

Zero walked slowly up to the object. It looked like a box only it was black and shiny. As soon as he got close enough the black box rose up off the ground. It had four really small legs, and it opened a small compartment to reveal a laser gun inside. It charged and fired. Zero moved out of the way. The block shaped figure then spun around to reveal a fresh gun and it fired that one. Then four more appeared from behind a building.

"Everyone look out ZED has copied the block program from X.A.N.A!" yelled Jeremy.

"Jeremy take cover somewhere," said X.A.N.A.

Jeremy ran behind a boulder and then ran back out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Rex?

Just then Jeremy shot two shots at the block. Then a large group of Metal Men and Creepers Showed up.

"AMBUSH!" yelled Alex.

The group got in a circle and prepared to fight the best they could. The Blocks attacked first. X.A.N.A and Rex used their swords to block the blasts and then engaged them. The others worked on the Metal Men and Creepers. The Blocks went down easy so Jeremy took cover behind X.A.N.A and Rex. Ulrich used his sword to get one of the Metal Men down. Then Alex used his claw in his hand to get another. Odd and Zero took on the creepers with ease Odd used his mini laser and Zero used his grappler. After all the threats were gone the gang moved on.

"I didn't think that ZED was this advanced," said Yumi.

"I know what you mean," said Ulrich.

A laser blast ripped through the group as everyone was thrown out of the way by the energy of the blast. They got up to face three Mega Tanks. The only ones who could defeat them were Odd and Yumi. Yumi took center stage. She pulled out one of her disks and launched it at the Tanks. The disk cut through one and it blew up. The blast also destroyed the second Tank. Odd took care of the third but not before it got off another blast. This one just missed Odd as he dove out of the way and then shot it in the gun. With that threat gone the gang pressed on.

"Hey do you guys think we will ever reach ZED'S base?" asked Zero.

"Eventually we will, I just hope he hasn't killed Aelida yet," said Rex.

Mean while in ZED'S lair ZED was talking to Aelida.

"You know I could just kill you now," said ZED

"Well, why haven't you?" asked Aelida.

"Why, I'll tell you why. I want to see the look on Jeremy's face when I kill you," said ZED.

"So how long have you to been going out anyway?" asked ZED.

"Um, well, he hasn't asked me yet," said Aelida.

"WHAT?" said ZED confused? "Hasn't asked you. What have I been waiting for then, I'll just kill you now."

Then one of ZED'S Metal Men came into the room.

"Sir we have a problem," said the Metal Man.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked ZED.

"The warriors have beaten the first two waves of troops," said the Metal Man.

"Oh, really. Back to your post I'll be right there," said ZED.

The metal men left the room and ZED turned back to Aelida.

"Well I guess I will have to wait for your love to come here before I kill you," said ZED. "Your lucky you know, usually I would have killed you a long time ago."

ZED left the room and went to his control room to check out the situation.

"Hmmm, commander send out some Crabs," said ZED.

"Yes Sir," said the commander.

"Let's see what they do when their opposition is too big for them to handle," said ZED confidently.

Back outside the gang was nearing ZED'S complex.

"Wow almost there already," said Rex.

"Yeah I only hope Aelida is ok," said Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy," said Alex. "Don't worry she will be fine, ZED would probably want you there to watch her die."

"Oh wow that really helps my spirit," said Jeremy in a sarcastic tone.

"Shhh, listen," said Ulrich.

Everyone heard loud thumping noises. In the distance they saw them, the Crabs.

"Great, Crabs," said Zero.

"Yeah, the hard part is that now we don't have K.I.T.T or VIPER to help," said Alex.

"Ok everyone gather round, we need to devise a plan to get rid of these monsters," said Rex.

The gang gathered round and Rex started to explain the plan,

"Ok, Ulrich and Yumi take the Crabs on the right. Alex and Odd the left, and the rest of us will go up the middle. Alright lets do this."

The gang broke up and went to their positions. Jeremy went and took cover behind a boulder. When the Crabs got about fifty feet away they started to charge up their lasers. Then Alex and Odd charged at the Crabs on the left side, so everyone else followed. Then laser fire ripped through the air. Alex and Odd took out the Crab on their side, X.A.N.A, Rex, and Zero took out their Crab, next was Yumi and Ulrich's Crab. After all that was over with the Scorpions came.

"Shit, this doesn't look good," said Ulrich.

"I know what you mean," said Zero.

"Hey Rex, do you have a rocket launcher on you?" asked Odd.

"No, but there may be another way to get rid of them," said Rex.

"Oh, and what way would that be?" asked Odd.

"Well we have to get on top of them and either stab them in their heads, or get them to fire at us while we are on them, then jump off before we get hit," said Rex.

Laser fire ripped through the air and everyone got out of the way. The scorpions seemed to be on another mission, because instead of going after them they went after Jeremy. He still hadn't left his spot from the last attack. X.A.N.A thought this was the perfect attack plan. He jumped onto the Scorpion just as it passed. He took out his sword and stabbed the Scorpion in the head. Then he jumped to the next one. The first one blew up. This got the attention of the third, the third Scorpion aimed and fired at the second. The laser hit dead on. The second one exploded with X.A.N.A on it. The blast vaporized X.A.N.A and the third went on to get Jeremy.

When Jeremy looked to see what was up the Scorpion grabbed him. Then it turned around to face the gang. With their weapons drawn the Scorpion knew that they wouldn't go down without a fight. The gang charged at the Scorpion, but the Scorpion had another trick up its sleeve. It jumped over the gang and at a very fast pace got away in no time.

"That is nice isn't it," said Rex in an angry tone.

"Now ZED has both Aelida and Jeremy," said Yumi.

"Not to mention that he also killed X.A.N.A," said Zero.

"Well if X.A.N.A didn't jump on the Scorpion in the first place he wouldn't be dead now would he," said Ulrich.

"What are you saying it's my fault he got on the Scorpion," said Rex.

"Yeah it's your fault," said Ulrich.

"Well excuse me but he didn't have to listen to me now did he," said Rex.

"Well he did, why do you think he is dead now," said Ulrich.

Rex took out his sword and Ulrich did the same. But before they could go at it Yumi stepped in the way.

"Both of you stop fighting," said Yumi. "If we are ever going to stop ZED then we have to put our differences aside and work together."

They both put their weapons away and the gang started to walk back towards ZED'S fortress. In about ten minutes everyone was at the entrance. They stood in front of two three-story doors. Zero tried to open the door by pulling on the handle.

"It won't budge," said Zero.

"Um Zero may I remind you that you are one man trying to open two doors that are solid steel and three-stories tall," said Alex.

"Yeah, that could explain a lot," said Zero.

"Hey look at this," said Odd.

"What is it Odd?" asked Yumi.

Everyone looked at where Odd was pointing.

"Odd, it's a rock," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, but look, its not just any rock," said Odd.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to side with Ulrich on this one," said Zero.

"Well, have you ever seen a rock shaped like a Z before?" asked Odd.

"Yes, and it was from erosion ok," said Ulrich sarcastically.

Odd shook his head and walked over to the rock. The rock was as tall as he was. Odd than began to push the rock, but it wouldn't move.

"Odd you are wasting our time. Lets just find a back way in," said Rex.

"Yeah stop being a dumb ass and come on," said Zero.

The gang started to walk away when the heard a hissing noise. They turned around to see that Odd had turned the rock around. Then there was a bang, and then the doors to the fortress started to open. As the doors opened the ground shook and everyone had to find something to steady them selves. When the doors were finally open Ulrich said to Odd,

"Odd you're a genius."

"See I told you that the rock ment something," said Odd.

The gang went into the fortress of ZED. When they got in everyone was surprised to see what they saw. They were in an assembly room; there were robots everywhere some assembled and others being assembled.

"Wow I didn't think that a factory this big even existed," said Odd.

"Yeah it's amazing what you can find when a super computer destroys the world," said Zero.

"Ok guys we have to find out where the control room is in this place," said Yumi.

"Yeah, then we need to save Aelida and Jeremy," said Rex.

The gang began to search for an entrance to the control room. Then the lights went out. There was some screaming and then the lights came back on again. Ulrich and Rex ran into each other.

"What happened?" asked Rex.

"I don't know," said Ulrich.

They looked around for the others but they were nowhere to be found. Then Rex noticed something.

"Hey look over there," said Rex.

"What?" asked Ulrich?

"A button," said Rex.

Rex pressed the button and then the wall parted to reveal an elevator. They both got in and Rex pressed the control room button. As the elevator raised the walls around it turned to glass. They looked out and saw the towns from miles away the same towns they passed coming to the fortress. The towns looked worse form above because you could just make out dead bodies that lay in the burnt buildings. Then the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

"Wow getting in here was easy," said Rex.

Then a laser blast hits Rex in the shoulder. He clutches his shoulder and yells in Pain.

"Damn," said Ulrich. "Stay down Rex!"

Ulrich takes out his sword and blocks the laser fire. When the laser fire stops he slowly try's to get out of the elevator but when he does a familiar blade swings by just missing his torso. Ulrich looks up to see a Creeper standing in the doorway.

"Ok two can play at that game," said Ulrich.

Ulrich shoves his sword into the Creepers head and it disappears. Then he comes out of the elevator to be surrounded by four Metal Men. The one Metal Man shoots at Ulrich; he ducks and sticks his sword into the Metal Man. The one behind him gets hit with the laser and blows up. Ulrich takes his sword out of the other Metal Man; then it blows up. The other two switch their weapons to swords and double team Ulrich. He does all he can but the Metal Men are too strong for him. They knock him down and just before they kill him ZED steps in. ZED was twice as tall as Ulrich. He wore all black; most of it was armor like that of a knight. He was bald and was wearing sunglasses so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Ah finally I get the chance to meet you," said ZED. "You two put the other one in chains and send him to the dungeon."

"So why did you choose me?" asked Ulrich.

"Chose you, why, you mean you didn't know. You are like the leader of the group and my systems detect that you are the best fighter out of them all," said ZED.

"Ok then what are your terms?" asked Ulrich.

"What terms?" asked ZED.

"You know, what happens when I beat you," said Ulrich.

"Beat me, HA! Well now that you mention it if you beat me then the whole world will go back to normal and I will become useless and have no more power. But I highly doubt that you will win so, I hope you've enjoyed your life," said ZED.

ZED draws his sword. It's just like Ulrich's only green.

"Ok young warrior get up and prepare for the most savage beating of your life," said ZED.

Ulrich stood up and pulled out his sword. They both stood face to face; well not really more like Ulrich looked up and ZED looked down. They stared at each other for about one minute and then the battle began. ZED took one swing at Ulrich, but Ulrich blocked it. When he did he got flung backwards and hit the wall hard.

"Ha, you call that fighting this is going to be easier than I thought," said ZED.

ZED came up to Ulrich and picked him up by the throat. He then brought his sword up to his head and spotted where he wanted to strike.

"Any last words?" asked ZED.

Ulrich didn't say anything. He still had his sword in his hand. He then shoved his sword into ZED'S stomach. ZED dropped him and staggered backwards like he was going to die. But he stopped and started to laugh.

"Fool, this is not how you kill the most power full being on the earth," said ZED.

ZED took the sword out of him and stuck it half way into the floor. Then he turned back to Ulrich. Ulrich picked himself off the floor and saw that ZED was not even phased from what he did. Then ZED charged at him. Ulrich dodged his attacks and tried to get to his sword. When he finally did he tried to pull it out of the floor but couldn't. ZED came from behind him and elbowed Ulrich in the back of his head.

"How pathetic, you can't even pull your sword out of the floor," said ZED. "Now I will kill you and then kill off your friends."

ZED moved to strike but Ulrich rolled away and ZED struck the floor. Ulrich then grabbed his sword and used all his might to get it out. As he did ZED came down with a blow and Ulrich blocked it. Then the fight really began. Both of them exchanged blocks and positions as they moved around the room. But it didn't take long and ZED got an advantage. He faked Ulrich out, Ulrich swung down and ZED shoved his sword into Ulrich's side. He then removed the sword and watched Ulrich fall to the ground.

"You see I knew that you wouldn't beat me. So now you will die and I am going to have a fun time watching you bleed to death," said ZED.

Ulrich had both of his hands on the wound to hopefully minimize blood loss. Even though it didn't help too much. But then something happened, a loud crackle ripped through the air and ZED flew back. ZED found it hard to get up after this attack.

"WHO IS THERE? SHOW YOUR SELF!" yelled ZED.

The person did not come out. More crackles ripped through the air. Ulrich noticed that they looked like lightning in energy blast form. ZED on the other hand was getting beaten back and weakened by these blasts. Then a loud bang ripped through the air. ZED was knocked off his feet, when he stood up again he had a huge hole in the top of his head. He screamed in pain and started to dissolve right in front of Ulrich's eyes. But Ulrich noticed that he was feeling light headed and he could hardly keep his eyes open now. Then ZED started to come back but that didn't last long. It was like his molecular structure was falling apart and becoming unstable. Then a white light engulfed him and Ulrich closed his eyes and hoped for the best. The white light then engulfed ZED'S fortress and spread over the whole world, in an instant there was total silence.

"Ulrich, hey Ulrich, you ok?" asked Odd.

"Huh, what," said Ulrich feeling drowsy.

"Oh good you're awake," said Odd.

"Ulrich you had us all worried," said Yumi.

"What happened where are we?" asked Ulrich.

"Well take a look around and you'll find out," said Jeremy.

Ulrich stood up and looked around, the first thing he noticed was that the sky was not covered in dark clouds anymore. Next he noticed that they were in a pile of debris. But the debris were not from ZED'S fortress. Ulrich remembered these from somewhere. When he turned around he saw a familiar sight. They were standing out side of the mountain that they entered in to get rid of ZED but then he got out.

"Wait, how did we get back here?" asked Ulrich.

"Now that's the funky part," said Jeremy. "I first noticed this when I woke up. When we all first entered the control room and I sent you into ZED. After a while the mountain began to shake, after the towers were activated Aelida went into a tower and shut it off. This weakened ZED. But so that he wouldn't lose he quickly made a copy of the world and inserted it into his system, then he put you guys in there."

"So you mean he locked us up inside him so that he could repair himself," said Ulrich.

"Exactly, he wanted to keep you guys there so he could destroy you later," said Jeremy.

"So then how did everyone else get there? Like you," asked Ulrich.

"Now that is easier to answer. I still had Alex's cell phone number, so I asked him to go and ask X.A.N.A to get him to help us. Of course Alex agreed and it took a while to get X.A.N.A to cooperate but he decided to help anyway. X.A.N.A created Zero and his car, and then Alex brought K.I.T.T in. ZED created the whole destruction of the world thing to keep you guys occupied. I used that time to make my self and bring me there," said Jeremy.

"Ok so then how did ZED get killed and who was Rex?" asked Ulrich.

"Well Rex I don't know where he came from. But I am glad that he helped us and not ZED. As for who killed ZED I don't know. I was baffled my self, I even used the identification system to see who it was but it was no help," said Jeremy.

"But…" said Ulrich.

"No more buts, at least ZED is gone. We shouldn't care who got rid of him and why but be grateful that he is gone and we can now live normal lives," said Aelida.

"Aelida is right guys, let's just get home to our parents," said Yumi.

Ulrich and Odd turned to go back to the military school when they saw that it was gone. Blown up in fact, it looked like the destruction of ZED got rid of it to. Then a blue ford explorer pulled up and stopped in front of them.

"Ulrich there you are," said Ulrich's father.

"Dad, how did you know about this?" asked Ulrich.

"It was all over the news. Some mountain explosion destroyed the military school; I see that you and Odd got out safely. But what are the rest of you doing here?" asked Ulrich's dad.

"Well we were uh," said Jeremy.

"No matter lets just get you all home, then we are moving out of this state," said Ulrich's dad.

Everyone got into the explorer and they drove off to the town. But there were two things that they failed to notice, one that the time was 12:01pm Wednesday August 3 2010. This was one day after they entered the supercomputer. Two that when they left sitting on the side of the road behind them in the same spot where Zeros car had been was what appeared to be Rex's mustang but it was painted black. So what do you make of that?

To clear all this up, when they all went with Zack to go "deactivate" ZED, he tricked them into actually starting ZED up. But Aelida saw the trap and shut off one of the towers; in return ZED placed them in a fake real world until he could repair himself from what Aelida did. Jeremy in return wanted to free his friends from the clutches of ZED. He called Alex and told him to restart X.A.N.A. Alex did so and got X.A.N.A to become good. Jeremy also made a copy of himself so that he could communicate with everyone. X.A.N.A took Alex and K.I.T.T into ZED'S world through his scanner system. Now X.A.N.A made Zero as added back up just incase. Now the part where X.A.N.A got killed, this is when the person who killed ZED stumbled on him. X.A.N.A had to make a realistic way to die so that he could defend himself against this mystery person. In return when ZED was killed so was his world, and everyone was set free. X.A.N.A was then shut off and Alex got back to his life in France. But what about this Rex kid, well Rex was one of ZED'S minions who betrayed him, and in return got the person who killed ZED. The black car from the first part of the story when they were with Zack, this car actually belongs to the person who killed ZED. But no one knows who he is or how he got into ZED. That explains all the madness, and why they only went for three days to stop him. But in ZED the whole trip actually took about three months. Now this is hard to understand but to make it clear when ZED was destroyed he emitted a beam of white light. This light is actually a time reset. So it rewound time and destroyed the supercomputer. This ejected everyone form ZED'S clutches, but the blast radius got rid of the Military school. So now everyone is free to live happily ever after, or will they?

THIS CONCLUDES THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY INSIDE ZED 


	2. The Battle Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

This part introduces a new character. Also the gang is in the U.S. because of a foreign exchange program.

* * *

**THE BATTLE PLAN**

Lets back up to where ZED was shut off in 1997. During the beginning of the year this news about a supercomputer had gotten out to the press. Some people began to riot, and others liked the idea. Then the military decided to abort the project, they told the news centers and the press. That was after military school was first destroyed; this was placed as the militaries fault. This was the original computer that destroyed the military school the first time and at the end of the first part of the story. After it was destroyed the second time the press was all over the situation and all the local news crews were reporting round the clock on this breaking story. Again the military got charged with endangering human lives and was penalized for it. But the president at the time waved the charges.

Lets move forward to the year 2004. This was after ZED was shut off for the first time. The president banned any personnel that had worked on the ZED project in 1995 from returning to the scene. But instead of just putting the project aside the president reinstated the project in Area 51 on July 4th 2004. The computer was rebuilt a second time but the technicians tossed most of the old plans. They got rid of the scanners and the towers for a simpler way of saving the U.S. The new plans consisted of this; the computer structure from the original design, a three-screen monitor, and each screen would monitor different processes within the computer. So all the operator would do was turn it on sit back and relax. Also by getting rid of the scanners and towers it freed up a lot of memory. So now more options were put in so the U.S. would be even safer. This new design took a lot longer to build because the computer would be bigger than the other one. It took about 5 years to complete, and what do you know, it was completed on July 4th 2009. But when the computer was turned on more hell than ever broke loose. Immediately the computer took over the entire base and Area 51 was under ZED'S control.

Also at this time a father had brought his son there so that he could help test out some new project. The plans to one day make a substance to get rid of all disabilities. He got the idea for this when his only son was getting a ride home from his mother in 5th grade. That day was tragic for him indeed. They were coming up to a stoplight that had just turned green. When the car got to the stoplight some bonehead didn't even bother to stop for his red light and as He got to the intersection he hit the other car. The father's name was Paul; just to clear this part up, his wife was Mary and they had a son named KC. Paul rushed to the hospital as soon as he got the news. When he got there he had found out that his wife had died just before she got to the hospital. He asked about his son, they told him that they didn't think he would make it through the night. Well he did, but he was paralyzed from the waist down. So this is when Paul started to make plans for the substance. July 4th 2009 he finally had a sample and wanted to test it on his son. His son agreed to come in and test his father's experiment. Unfortunately this was the day that ZED attacked and the father thought that he had lost his son that day. He told the press that he was ready to test it so that one day anyone with a disability could return to a normal life. It was later said that he did test it and it worked but he was unhappy because his son wasn't around to see it; or so he thought.

The project used high amounts of electricity ZED put a power surge through the whole building, at the time the mans son was holding on to some unconnected wire. The base went black for a minute and when it turned back on the kid got the biggest shock of his life. He was thrown away from the area where he stood and into some chemicals. It is assumed that he died soon after the shock and his dead body flew through the air. Then every computer monitor in the security room and labs started too ooze some weird black stuff. One of the technicians who escaped called it rolling blood. The black blood rolled out of the screens and onto the floor forming huge black puddles. Then the puddles started to rise into the air and take shape. They took the form of our well-known killers the Creepers. Immediately the Creepers started to kill everyone in Area 51. Blood was everywhere; it was on the floor, the computer screens, the lab equipment, and even the ceilings. The Creepers used their sickles to chop workers in half. The workers tried to escape but only the lucky ones got out. The rest was bloody murder, not one room was left untouched, blood everywhere body parts ranging from the little stuff like heads, arms, and legs, to just workers cut in half; this littered the place with death and destruction. Then to show that ZED was in power he ordered all of his Creepers to take all the dead bodies and body parts and put them into the nearest river. The nearest river was the Mississippi but they didn't want to go that, far so they took a plane and dropped dead bodies on every city they came to. They ran out of bodies and body parts around Chicago. The Creepers assumed that they had put everyone into the cities, but they were wrong. Back in the lab where the father and son team had been working the father had escaped and the lab was locked. There were no computers in the lab for the Creepers to come out of because the father had his program on his lab top.

The Creepers never got to the lab nor did they know it was even there, until ZED found out about it and sent some Creepers down to investigate. While this was going on ZED started to make a scanner so that he could get out and into the world. He also started to make his robots, the Crabs, Scorpions, Mega Tanks, Metal Men and three new sets of machines, one set was the Blocks and the other set was the Hornets. The Blocks are like a cube; they have four different shooting angles and can move pretty fast. The Blocks are easy to destroy but the Hornets are really hard. The Hornets can maneuver well in the air. They are armed with two weapons on is a small laser gun on their stingers; the other is behind the gun. The bottom of the stinger with the gun flips open and what looks like the actual stinger pops out. The "stinger missile" as it's called has a highly poisonous liquid inside. If the stinger gets in you it will kill you in about two minutes.

Meanwhile the Creepers where almost to the door of the unknown lab. But inside that lab there was something-fishy going on. KC was alive and he had a lot to learn about who he had become. What ever happened cured his inability to walk and boosted his physical attributes. When he heard the Creepers trying to get in he ran to the door but hid near behind some debris near by. The Creepers burst in and KC quietly escaped, when the Creepers detect no life forms they left the lab and report back to ZED. KC on the other hand is trying to get out of the base. He was running down a long corridor when it came to a dead end. But there was some one who did detect his presence. A newly finished Mega Tank came rolling up to him. KC turned around and backed up to the wall. The Mega Tank stopped a few meters before it hit him. It opened up and charged its gun. Then a ding sound was made and an elevator door was opened. KC made a dash for the door; he didn't know how he made it open he was relieved to get out of the base. The Mega Tank knew that it couldn't get him so it stopped charging the gun closed up and left.

KC pushed the main floor button on the elevator. When the elevator stopped and opened, a smell of sewage filled the air. KC looked out and to his surprise saw a train like those in Japan. Curious he got in and went to the control room. There was no one on the train so he decided to start it up him self. He turned it on and set the computer to auto drive. He sat down and the computer said "_Buckle up_." The train then took off it sped up past 200mph and stopped at 2000mph in ten seconds. In about one minute it slowed down until it came to a stop. KC got out and could hardly walk from the ride that he just had. He staggered to another button for an elevator and pushed it, he then sat down until the elevator came to his floor. He got in and pressed ground level but nothing happened, he tried again and another computerized voice said, "_Please put key in to slot_." He looked around for a key but couldn't find one. So he went back to the train, in the ignition he found two keys, one for the train and the other for the elevator. He went back to the elevator and put the key in and turned it, then the doors closed and the panel with the key in it dropped to reveal two buttons labeled up and down. KC pushed the up button, and then the panel closed locked and spit the key out. The computer voice then said, "_Thank you for riding Area 51 rails enjoy your stay in Chicago_."

The elevator doors opened up and KC got out. He then realized that he was in the Sears Tower lobby. He decided not to stay and look around so he went outside into the busy streets. When he was walking around people started to look at him funny, like he was from another planet or something. So KC wanted to know what was up with himself, he went to the nearest McDonalds and went strait to the restroom. When he looked in the mirror he saw that he had electric blue hair and electric blue eyes, he was also wearing all black. Then a black man came into the restroom, KC jumped a little and the man said," Sorry 'bout that my man, didn't mean to scare ya. By the way do your hair and clothes always change colors like that?" KC looked in the mirror and saw that his hair had turned blonde and his shirt was still black but it had a weird symbol on it. The symbol was a bull's eye with a Z and X through it. He was also wearing a military green button down shirt that's open. His pants had also changed they were military camouflage cargo pants. He thought that this was so weird, so he left McDonalds. As soon as he got outside he saw a familiar car sitting in front of the restaurant. It was SNAKE, his dad's 2005 mustang. He walked up to the car and the front window rolled down, his dad was sitting in the front seat with tears in his eyes. KC got in the passenger side and they drove home.

That was in July, now its September. September 6th to be exact, a Friday night in a small town outside of Chicago, at a house on Fourth Street. Two friends were having a sleep over; they were watching Holloween 5 on DVD. ZED by the way in the time that he had alone took over most of the populations' computers and TV's, but he didn't control them so people wouldn't know about him. Anyway ZED was going to let the people know little by little. So when the two boys started the movie one of the went to the bathroom. So the other one was watching the starting when all of a sudden the screen went black. Then it flickered into the gray fuzz but the music from the DVD still played in the background. Then the TV flickered again, this time the symbol of ZED appeared on the TV screen; X.A.N.A'S symbol cut in half with a Z on top of it. The TV flickered again for a moment then what was put in the papers as "rolling blood"; the black ooze came out of the television screen. It formed on the floor and then the Creeper came out of it. Before the kid could scream the Creeper chopped his head off. Blood sprayed on the wall behind him and all over the couch. The Creeper took his head and left the body. He went to the bathroom and burst the door open. The other boy who was just done washing his hands jumped back and screamed. The Creeper dropped his friends' head and took out his sickle. He advanced on the other boy until he ran out of room and hit the wall. The boy tried to climb out the window, just as he got it open the Creeper chopped his head off. The head flew out the window and blood went all over the bathroom.

Next door the neighbors heard the screams and called the police. When the police arrived they found a gruesome sight. Blood everywhere both kids with their heads chopped off and no trace of the killer. They believed that he escaped out the window. The parents came home and were frightened. When the police told them that their son and his friend were dead the mother fainted and the dad cried like a baby. The police brought the forensics team in; the team didn't find any fingerprints or messages. The only thing that stood out to them was the TV it was still had the gray fuzz and the Holloween 5 music playing in the background. This was familiar because last month a whole family was killed in the same fashion only this was at 11 o'clock in the morning. They were watching Barney, and the theme song was being played over and over again like a broken record. On Monday this was the main subject in the schools.

We are at Caudhrill High School this is where the gang is going to school. What do you know; coincidence or not everyone moved to the same area and is going to the same school. Accept for X.A.N.A, Rex, Alex, and Zero. Its lunchtime and our heroes are in the cafeteria eating what is supposed to be lunch.

"What is this stuff?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know, I suppose its meat loaf," said Jeremy.

"What's wrong with it? If you won't eat it I will, " said Odd.

"Odd don't be such a pig," said Yumi.

"Hey what's going on over there?" asked Aelida.

In the commons area there were a lot of teachers going towards the offices. Some students followed just to see what was up. Then all of the students were running back into the commons. Teachers were screaming telling kids to get out of the commons and head for the gym. The gang looked into the commons and saw what was either an illusion or the real thing. In the commons was a Creeper; it was holding the Vice-principals head. Up until this point the students thought that this was a joke, but when the Creeper stepped in then the whole lunchroom went wild. People scrambled for the exits, it was pandemonium as people got knocked down as they tried to exit the lunchroom. Then the Creeper dropped the head and faced the gang.

"Ok someone explain to me why those things are still here," said Ulrich.

"I don't know. They should have disappeared when we got rid of ZED," said Odd.

"I don't know about you guys but we have to get rid of him," said Yumi.

Before the gang could even decide on a plan the Creeper was in front of them.

"Uh… Hi," said Odd.

The Creeper took out his sickle and got ready to strike. The gang split up and ran all different ways. The Creeper decided to go after Jeremy because he was the closest to him. Jeremy ran into a section of the cafeteria and the Creeper followed. He cornered Jeremy and got ready to kill him. Then a voice came from behind the Creeper.

"Hey you, yeah you, tall black and scary," said KC.

The Creeper turned around and saw KC, Immediately he tried to escape through a power outlet but KC got in his way.

"You aren't going any where," said KC.

The Creeper then pulled out his sickle again and got ready to attack KC. KC immediately changed into his other form. His clothes went all black, his hair and eyes turned electric blue. He then got a charge ready in his hand and shot it at the Creeper. The Creeper tried to dodge the shot but KC was too close to him so he couldn't. The Creeper got hit, and the most unpleasant sound came from him. Jeremy had to cover his ears just to drown out the sound. After the Creeper was gone KC helped Jeremy up and introduced himself.

"Hi my name is KC," said KC.

"Jeremy," said Jeremy.

Then Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelida came over to see if everything was all right.

"Is everything ok?" asked Aelida.

"Yeah everything is fine," said Jeremy.

"Who is this?" asked Odd.

"Oh, uh, everyone this is KC," said Jeremy.

"Ok, so then do you know what just happened?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes I do, but it is going to take some time to explain it to you," said KC.

"Ok, so what are you doing after school today?" asked Yumi.

"Nothing much," said KC.

"Ok then we will all meet at the local Library and discuss this situation," said Yumi.

"Ok then," said KC.

The rest of the day seemed to just drag on, but it finally ended at 3:00pm. Then from school the gang headed over to the library. This was perfect for KC because there is a secret passage under the Library that leads to the Sears Tower. So at the library the gang met outside and KC explained the situation.

"The Creeper that attacked this afternoon was no fraud, it was real," said KC.

"Real? How could it be real? We got rid of ZED last month," said Odd.

"Um Odd I don't think KC knows what you are talking about," said Yumi.

"Actually I do, I heard about the supercomputer that was destroyed out in Pennsylvania," said KC. "So I am glad to actually meet the people who did defeat him. But that was the old non-updated ZED. The new and better assembled ZED is way more powerful."

"More powerful? How did they manage that?" asked Jeremy.

"Well it was assembled in Area 51," said KC.

"And how do you know this?" asked Jeremy.

"How? Because I was there when he was fired up by the technicians," said KC. "You see my father was working on a substance to cure paralyzed people. He wanted to test it on me because I at the time couldn't walk. But when I was plugging in the final cord ZED started up and shocked me. I was knocked out for quite some time. But when I woke up I could walk, so I escaped. From that day forth my dad wondered how it happened. Also I have been going back to Area 51 to see what ZED is up to."

"Ok, so then do you know how to get rid of ZED?" asked Aelida.

"No, not at the moment," said KC.

"Can we take a look at the computer?" asked Jeremy.

"Sure, fallow me," said KC.

The gang followed KC to a janitor's closet. They all got in being careful not to get spotted by anyone. In the closet KC turned on the light and walked over to the fuse box. He opened the box and moved the fuse panel aside. He then pushed a button, and then he closed the fuse box and turned off the light. There was a ding and part of the wall opened to reveal an elevator. Everyone got into the elevator and KC pushed the down button. The elevator went down and opened into a large stone corridor. KC led them to a big metal door. KC then pulled on the handle and opened the door to reveal a train cockpit. He told everyone to buckle up. KC fired up the engine and the Train blasted at speeds of about 800mph. The train then slowed to a stop at another platform. Everyone got out and went to another elevator.

The gang was inside a restaurant washroom when the elevator stopped. Unfortunately it was the men's washroom, so they had to make sure that no one saw Yumi and Aelida. Once out side they walked two blocks over to the Sears Tower.

"Wow we are in Chicago," said Odd.

"Yeah, who would have thought that area 51 was under the Sears tower," said Ulrich.

"Well, Area 51 is no where near the Sears Tower," said KC.

"So where is it then?" asked Ulrich.

"Fallow me," said KC.

KC led them into one of the elevators. They made sure that no one else got into the elevator with them. Then KC opened the panel under the floor buttons. He then pushed the down button and the panel closed and spit the keys back out. Then the elevator went down and opened to reveal another station.

"Another train," said Odd.

"Yeah, but this one is better than the last one. This train can get us to Area 51 in 60 seconds," said KC.

'Really, how is that?" asked Jeremy.

"Well the train goes 2000mph," said KC.

"Yeah, right, I'll believe it when I see it," said Jeremy.

So KC let Jeremy ride in the cockpit of this train. KC started up the train and it left the station. Not more than two seconds after the initial take off the train began to pick up speed really fast. In no time the train was travelling 2000mph. Jeremy was becoming a little uneasy with the speed but he got over it. The train came to a stop one minute later at another station.

"What, do we need to take another train?" asked Odd.

"No," said KC.

KC walked over to a door and opened it. Behind the door was a long metal hallway. The rest of the gang followed KC into the hallway and they made their way to the ZED'S lair.

"Ok now what you are going to see may be frightening. So if anyone wants to turn back I suggest you do it now," said KC.

Everyone stood their ground. KC then took out another key and inserted it into the lock. After he turned it a keypad came out of the wall. KC then put in the code. The doors opened to reveal another set of doors. KC walked up to another keypad and typed in the second code. Then the doors opened and they all walked into a dark room. A few seconds later the lights went on and revealed the super computer. The computer was twice as big as the other one. It had a five-screen monitor; one screen displays the computer status. The second screen displays the weapons and their statistics. The third screen displays what is being fired and where it's going. The fourth screen displays a map that shows the direction of missiles, or nukes that have been fired. The final screen shows how much ammunition for each weapon is left.

"Wow that thing is huge," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, over 5000 gigabytes of memory, 45 different CPU's, 18 video cards, and a whole mess of other stuff," said KC.

"So what do we do now?" asked Odd.

"Well I don't know," said KC.

"What do you mean you don't know," said Yumi.

"I don't know what to do with the computer," said KC.

"Have you tried turning it off?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, watch," said KC.

KC went to the back of the computer and pulled the plug. The computer shut off for two seconds. Then the plug some how reconnected itself and the computer turned back on.

"That's really weird," said Jeremy.

"Yeah tell me about it," said KC.

"A computer that can turn itself back on, how did the military manage that?' asked Jeremy.

"I have no clue," said KC.

"So how do we get rid of ZED?" asked Yumi.

"Well there is only one scanner that I've found so someone could go solo if they wanted," said KC.

"Ok that is really dangerous since no one has even been inside of the computer yet," said Jeremy.

"What about the manual, it should say something in there," said Aelida.

KC found the manual and gave it to Jeremy. After a few hours of reading Jeremy was surprised that he found nothing dealing with the scanner.

"Ok the scanner was not part of the plans," said Jeremy.

"So than ZED made it," said KC.

"I guess so," said Jeremy.

"Ok guys it's really late and we should get back home," said Yumi.

"What time is it?" asked Ulrich.

"8:05 p.m.," said Yumi.

"Ok let's get out of here," said Odd.

On the way back to the school Jeremy was writing down different ways that the computer could have been constructed to turn itself back on. But nothing seemed realistic, eventually Jeremy gave up. Then something weird happened.

"KC what does this flashing light mean?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know," said KC. "Don't touch it and everything will be fine."

Then the computer voice from the train said, "_Please push flashing button_."

"Why?" asked Ulrich.

The voice repeated the words, "_Please push flashing button_."

"KC I think we should press the Button," said Ulrich.

"NO don't push the button," said KC.

Then the computer said, "You have 1000 meters until you have to press the button."

"KC, look at the speed. We are going 2000mph 1000 meters is not that long," said Ulrich.

"Don't push the button," said KC.

"_Evasive programming engaged_," said the Train.

In 500 of the 1000 meters the train came to a very sharp halt, everyone was thrown into the backs of the seats in front of them. Ulrich and KC were thrown onto the dashboard of the train and almost out the windshield.

"KC I really think you should push the button," said Ulrich.

"WHY SHOULD I PUSH THE BUTTON!" yelled KC.

Ulrich pointed forward, in the darkness of the tunnel they could see the headlights shining on a weird object.

"KC very slowly turn off the lights in the train," said Ulrich.

KC slowly pushed the off switch and all the lights turned off. Then Yummy came into the cockpit.

"What's going on?" asked Yummy.

"Shhh," said Ulrich.

Then in the darkness of the tunnel a bright green symbol appeared. The symbol looked like X.A.N.A'S only it was cut in half and there was a Z on top of it.

"KC, is that ZED'S symbol?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, it's ZED'S symbol," said KC.

Then the figure opened up and what seemed to be a charging laser blast appeared.

"KC, that wouldn't happen to be a Mega Tank would it," said Ulrich.

"Yes I believe it is," said KC.

"Push the flashing button please," said the Train.

"Alright already I'll push the button," said KC.

"You better hurry its almost charged up," said Ulrich.

KC pushed the button and then the ground started to shake. A passage opened up and the moving wall blinded the Tanks vision. KC put the throttle all the way up and they nearly missed the tank blast. As the train entered the new station the passageway closed up and sealed them in. Then every one got out of the train.

"Where are we?" asked Odd.

"I have no idea," said KC. "Now do you see that why I don't push the flashing button."

"Yeah well I don't think that the train can stand the blast from a Mega Tank," said Ulrich.

"Well maybe it could have and we would be at the school so we could go home. But no, we have to push the button so we can get locked in a passage way that leads nowhere," said KC.

"Oh so now it's my fault that we are stuck in here. You pushed the button not me," said Ulrich.

"Right and you had to remind the train that the light was blinking," said KC.

At this point KC and Ulrich where about ready to tear each other apart, but Aelida steps in to break it up.

"Would you two knock it off already, no one is going to get any where if we keep fighting," said Aelida.

"She's right you guys. If we ever want to get home we have to work together," said Yumi.

Mean while Odd was tapping along the walls looking for a hollow spot, but he couldn't find any.

"Jeez it's like we are trapped in here," said Odd.

"Yeah, whoever built this place didn't want anyone to get out," said Jeremy.

"Any more bright ideas KC?" asked Ulrich.

"No, but if I could barrow your head maybe I could use it to break down the wall," said KC.

"Would you two just stop it. You're acting like little babies," said Yumi.

"Yumi just stay out of this," said Ulrich.

"Don't you tell me to stay out of it. I'll come over there and kick your ass," said Yumi.

"Wow Ulrich your girl friend's going to beat you up," said KC.

"Hey don't you talk about her that way," said Ulrich.

Yumi walks over and stands between the two of them.

"Both of you shut up. Ulrich you stay here, KC go over there," said Yumi.

"She told you two," said Odd.

"Odd, I'm in no mood, shut up," said Yumi.

After twenty minutes of searching they couldn't find a way out. So they all sat down against the wall. Odd picked up a pebble and threw it.

"Odd where did the pebble go?" asked Jeremy.

"How should I know. It's probably on the other side of the rail," said Odd.

Jeremy got up and walked to the other wall. A couple of seconds later he disappeared.

"Jeremy?" said Aelida. "Jeremy where are you?"

"Guys, I found a way out," said Jeremy

Everyone got up and walked over to where Jeremy was. They dropped into what seemed like another passageway.

"Ok why didn't we check this out before?" asked Odd.

"Why, because of our two numskulls over here," said Yumi.

The passageway led them to another elevator. They all got in and KC pushed the up button. The elevator rose, when it opened they were in a dark room.

"Where are we," asked Jeremy.

"I have no clue," said KC.

They left the elevator and looked for a light switch. When they finally found one and turned it on everyone realized that they were in the janitors.

"Who knew we would end up here," said KC.

"Well we are back at the school, can we go home now?" asked Odd.

"Yeah lets go home," said Yumi.

The next day the school filled up with its students and faculty. The classes went on as normal. But during fifth period, something was going to happen. Odd, KC, and Aelida were in English class. They were watching the movie The Crucible. The movie got started, and then about half way through the period the DVD player started to do weird things.

"What's wrong with this player?" said the teacher.

The teacher began to mess around with the different settings. Then she finally got the movie to work. About five minutes later the screen jumped. Then it jumped again, the third time the screen went all fuzzy. Then it flickered once, twice, and on the third flicker ZED'S symbol appeared on the TV screen. Then the TV shut off and the whole school went into total darkness. In Odd's classroom the teacher let out a scream and then vanished. The rest of the class cheered, but more screams ripped through the air. Students began to run from their classrooms. Then the lights turned back on, and Odd's teacher reappeared.

"That was funky," said Odd.

"Yeah, be alert for anything suspicious," said Aelida.

"You mean like KC, he's gone," said Odd.

"Huh, where did he go?" asked Aelida.

"I don't know," said Odd.

Everyone in the classroom looked at the teacher for directions. But their teacher just stood there and stared at everyone.

"What's up with Mrs. Vanberg?" asked another student.

"I don't know," answered Odd.

Then Mrs. Vanberg started to do some weird things her self. She started to twitch. This made the whole class start laughing at her. But then it started to turn ugly; she began to foam at the mouth. Her eyes started to glow red, her hair and skin went jet black. Then her skin seemed to peal off her body. After all her human features were gone standing in her place was a large black figure. It looked like a Creeper but it had metal teeth and claws, it didn't hold any weapons. All of a sudden the creature was gone. Then the lights in the classroom went out. Everyone in the classroom bolted out the door, some didn't even make it because as they left their heads were chopped off and blood sprayed everywhere.

"This is not right," said Odd.

"We have to get out of here," said Aelida.

"Yeah but we can't use the door," said Odd.

Then all the desks started to flip over by themselves. They stopped flipping in front of Odd and Aelida.

"What just happened?" asked Aelida.

"I don't know," said Odd.

Then the last desk on its top turned jet black and transformed into the creature.

"This is insane," said Odd.

Odd and Aelida made a break for the door. But when the got close to it the classroom door did the same thing. Now they were trapped in the classroom. The creatures knocked them out and took them to Area 51. Five minutes later the rest of the gang showed up at the classroom.

"What happened here?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know," said Yumi.

"It looks like what ever happened had a very disastrous effect," said KC.

"Ok, now the second question is where are Odd and Aelida?" asked Jeremy.

"My guess is, is that they were taken back to Area 51," said KC.

"Well now would be a good time to make a break for the station," said Ulrich.

As they headed for the janitors closet a large blast ripped through the building. It just missed the gang as it tore through the floor. Everyone looked outside and saw the Mega Tank sitting and taking aim. Before it could get off another shot the gang rushed into the closet, and into the elevator down to the station to see their next task.

"What are these things?" asked Yumi.

Floating outside the elevator door were hornets. They were four times the size of regular ones.

"Great Hornets," said KC.

"What are Hornets?" asked Yumi.

"You know the wasp like creatures," said Jeremy.

"No, these are far more advanced. These things have two different types of weapon. One is its stinger. The stinger has a high concentration of cobra venom; it will kill you in two minutes. The second weapon is a mini laser gun located behind the stinger. You should be able to figure out what that does," said KC.

"So how do we kill them?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know," said Ulrich.

KC changed into his other form and engaged the hornets. He took out all five hornets in about one minute.

"Well that answers our question," said Odd.

"Ok now we have to get to the base,' said KC.

They all hopped into the train and started towards the base. Because the passageway door wouldn't open they had to take the second set of rails. These rails seemed to be better than the other ones they took. The train was up to speed but something was up.

"Hey KC," said Yumi as she enters the cockpit.

"What,' said KC.

"We have these weird black things following us," said Yumi.

KC looked into the side view mirror and saw the lights in the tunnel changing into the black shadowy figures.

"Great, Shape Shifters," said KC.

"What are Shape Shifters?" asked Ulrich.

"Shape Shifters are creatures that can make themselves into any object they want. It's the best form of attacking people," said KC.

"So how do we get rid of these guys?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know, every time these things show up, I get the hell out of where ever I am," said KC.

"Isn't there anything in this train that we can use?" asked Ulrich.

"Not that I know of," said KC.

"What about this button?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't touch that…" said KC.

Before KC could finish his phrase Ulrich touched a big green button. Then a computerized voice came over the intercom and said, "_Jet engine activated, everyone sit down and put on the harnesses_." Jeremy and Yumi got into their seats and got ready.

"How much do you want to bet that Ulrich pushed another button?" asked Jeremy.

"How about two hundred dollars," said Yumi.

"Very funny," said Jeremy.

Ulrich and KC buckled up and get ready for ignition.

"Ulrich for once I am glad you pushed another button," said KC.

"So your not mad," said Ulrich.

"No, but if we don't get out of this alive my spirit is going to kill your spirit," said KC.

"Ha ha very funny," said Ulrich.

A countdown started on the computer screen. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0. Then with a huge burst the train picked up speed. It went from 2000mph to 3000mph and faster.

"How fast does this thing go?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know," said KC.

Even faster yet until it toped off at 4500mph. The train was going so fast that the Shape Shifters couldn't keep up. As KC looked into the distance he could see a very bad sight.

"KC isn't that the wall of the base," said Ulrich.

'Yes," said KC.

"I think we should get to the rear of the train now," said Ulrich.

"No, by the time we do this train will hit that wall," said KC.

"Oh so we die now instead of later," said Ulrich.

"Yeah you could say that," said KC.

The train was coming up to the wall and it was only seconds away from hitting it. Then the computer automatically engaged the brakes. But that wasn't enough to slow the train to a stop. The train blasted through the wall of the base and flew through a second wall. The train blasted through two labs and then into a black room. But this wasn't really a room yet. The train was not moving forward anymore, it was falling. Then the train fell through the roof of what seemed to be an unused lab. The train hit the floor with driving force and stopped short of going all the way underground.

"Holy shit that was a wild ride," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, I wonder if Ulrich and KC are ok," said Yumi.

"Well if I can walk I'll go see," said Jeremy.

Meanwhile inside the train cockpit.

"KC, you ok over there?" asked Ulrich.

"Well we're not dead," said KC.

"Not dead yet that is," said KC.

"Ok so this train is armored so much that it lasted through two titanium steel walls, two laboratories, and a fall of about what 800ft," said KC.

"Yeah I think that's about right," said Ulrich.

After waiting about ten minutes they finally got out of the train. When they got out and looked around the noticed that they were in a huge room.

"What is this place?" asked Ulrich.

"I have no clue," said KC.

"It looks like… wait," said Jeremy.

"What, what is it Jeremy?" asked Yumi.

Jeremy was looking around and noticed something really weird.

"Does anyone see that this room looks very familiar," said Jeremy.

"What do you mean," said Yumi.

The rest of the gang turns around to see a familiar sight. Everyone saw the computer. Its center core was in the middle of the room; glowing bright red was the symbol of the eye on the side.

"No way," said Yumi.

"Way," said Ulrich.

"This can't be possible,' said Jeremy.

"Ok can some one please tell me what is going on here," said KC.

"Well um in the year 2007 we shut off a super computer in France. This computer was called X.A.N.A. He is after the same thing ZED is, destroying the world. But the first time we faced ZED he helped us get rid of him," said Jeremy.

"So he helped you got rid of the old ZED computer," said KC.

"Exactly," said Jeremy.

"Hey guys look at this," said Ulrich.

Everyone went over to the place where Ulrich was standing. Ulrich showed them a newspaper article that he found on the screen. The article read this:

Last year in December the French found a super computer in an old abandoned factory. The French army immediately went in and took every inch of the computer out. Next the military decide to discard the pieces in a near by junkyard. Two weeks later the military returned to the junkyard and made the manager take every piece of the computer and put it into the crusher. The last thing the press got about this issue was that every piece was pressed together into a big block and sent into the furnace and melted down.

"That's crazy," said Jeremy.

"Yeah we kept it a secret all these years and now it's all gone," said Yumi.

"Well I don't think that it's gone," said Ulrich.

"Your right who ever got a hold of the plans must have rebuilt the computer," said Jeremy.

"And that's exactly what happened," said a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a short blonde haired kid. He was dressed in blue cargo pants and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt.

"Who are you?" asked Jeremy.

"My name is Chelznicallson Moen Robertalisintol.

"What?" asked Ulrich.

"Just call me Moen," said Moen

"Ok Moen why are you here?" asked Yumi.

"I'm trying to get this computer running so that I can get rid of ZED, and I suppose that's why you're here to," said Moen.

"No not exactly," said Yumi.

"Well, can you tell us how you got the plans for this thing?" asked KC.

"I didn't get them it was already here," said Moen.

"Ok then I bet the US stole the plans from the Russians but they couldn't read French so they couldn't start the computer up," said Jeremy.

"Yeah but the question is why did they build it," said Yumi.

"That is a very good Question," said Moen.

"Well should we start it up or should we figure out how to leave this place?" asked KC.

"Lets take a vote, who wants to restart X.A.N.A?" asked Jeremy.

"Wait you know what this thing is called," said Moen.

"Yeah this is the computer that we shut off three years ago," said Jeremy.

"Ok so then if it was bad why should we restart it?" asked Moen.

Then there was aloud crash. Part of the ceiling just fell onto the top of the train.

"What's going on?" asked Moen.

"Well we are probably going to be attacked by the Shape Shifters that were following us," said Jeremy.

"Oh those things, leave them to me," said Moen.

Moen closed his eyes and then a wind came from nowhere. When it stopped they saw that Moen was half human and half Creeper.

"Ok how did that happen?" asked Yumi.

"I'll tell you after I'm done," said Moen.

Moen engaged the Shape Shifters; he used what seemed to be blasts of black energy. In about three minutes he had the last of them running for their lives.

"Ok now that they are gone tell us how this happened to you," said Yumi.

"Well it was about two weeks ago when this happened. I like to call it power fusion, it's when you get a power in an unknown place and it isn't suppose to fallow you back to where you came from," said Moen.

" So where did you get your powers?" asked Yumi.

Moen immediately pointed at X.A.N.A.

"No way, X.A.N.A gave you your powers," said Jeremy.

"Yes, I started him up and went into the scanners. When I came out I was like this," said Moen.

"Ok now we know that this is a big problem," said Yumi.

Then all the lights in the room went on. Surrounding them was a big force of Metal Men; they had their weapons drawn and were ready to fire.

"What do we do now?" asked Yumi.

"Uh, well the only escape route is the super computer," said Moen.

"No, no one is going back into that thing," said Jeremy.

"Ok so then we can all die because KC and I are the only ones with powers," said Moen.

"How did you know that?" asked KC.

"Well he makes a good argument," said Ulrich.

"I think that we should think twice about this," said Yumi.

Then Yumi looked around and saw Aelida and Odd in the clutches of the metal men.

"Ok I vote in," said Yumi.

"Yumi what are you doing?" asked Jeremy.

"Look over there Jeremy. Do you see who the Metal Men have," said Yumi.

"No it can't be," said Jeremy.

"_All of you give up and come quietly, no one will get hurt_," said one of the Metal Men.

"Ok guys what is it going to be?" asked Moen.

"We'll do it," said Jeremy.

"What?" said Ulrich and Yumi in unison.

"Great it's settled, Jeremy will put Yumi and Ulrich into the scanners and we will free Odd and Aelida," said Moen.

"Ok then what happens when they are free?" asked Jeremy.

"Then you will transfer them to, then one of us will put you in the scanner to," said Moen.

"Wait how many scanners are there?" asked Jeremy.

"There are ten scanners," said Moen.

"Ok so what about the one left behind?" asked Jeremy.

"He will have to do an auto transfer," said Moen.

"Those rarely work," said Yumi.

"Well we have to trust it right now," said Moen.

"Ok let's do it," said Jeremy.

Jeremy took the controls and immediately everything came back to him. He put Yumi and Ulrich into the computer. Moen and KC changed into their second forms and engaged all the Metal Men. This was going to be a really hard task because there are ten Metal Men in the room. The first set they took on was the set that had Odd and Aelida. It was hard to over throw the Metal Men, but once they figured out that their heads were the control centers Moen and KC began to take them out faster. In five minutes they got Odd and Aelida free from the Metal Men's clutches. Then Aelida and Odd went for the scanners. Jeremy transferred Aelida and Odd into the computer and was waiting for either Moen or KC to take over the Controls. Moen told KC to get into the scanner with Jeremy. KC went into the scanner and Jeremy did the same. The Metal Men began to open fire on the scanners. But they didn't get a good shot at KC or Jeremy because Moen readied their transfers and sent them. Moen then took on the rest of the Metal Men by himself. The Metal Men could hardly get a chance to aim at Moen. Even if they came close to getting a shot off their heads were gone. There was one left, Moen got set to attack it. But this one was not dumb. It dropped its first gun and stuck its hand into the air. Immediately a gattling gun formed in his hand. The Metal Man didn't have to aim now; all he had to do was open fire. So it did, Moen dodged the bullets, but the Metal Man wouldn't quit. Because of Moen's lack of knowledge of these robots he didn't know that they could make as many bullets that they wanted to. Moen was getting tired and he knew that he couldn't keep this up much longer. So he made a daring move, he made a strait dash for the open scanner. He got in untouched, the Metal Man moved into position, before the door closed Moen threw a huge black energy blast at the Metal Man. After the door closed Moen heard a loud bang. The Metal Man had gotten hit with the energy and was thrown back against the wall. Then it blew up throwing its parts everywhere. The auto transfer fired up and in no time Moen was in the computer world with everyone else.

"Wow the auto transfer worked," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that it didn't back fire like it used to," said Moen.

"Ok now why did we even go in here?" asked Jeremy.

"Well we needed to get away from those Metal Men so I figured that we should go in here to be safe," said Moen.

"Be safe, BE SAFE, DO YOU THINK THAT BEING IN ANOTHER DEATH TRAP IS SAFE!" yelled Jeremy.

"Jeremy take it easy, I'm sure that we can reason with X.A.N.A so that he will let us out," said Aelida.

"Well that is some very strong words from someone who was X.A.N.A'S archenemy for so many years," said Jeremy.

"You know Jeremy she is right I will understand," said X.A.N.A.

Everyone looked up to see X.A.N.A He was taller than Ulrich and had blue hair. He was wearing all black, from shirt to pants. He had a sword on one side and a gun holster on the other just like the last time they saw him.

"Wow you haven't changed much," said Ulrich.

"What do you mean," said X.A.N.A.

"Well since the last time we saw you," said Ulrich.

"Oh right right," said X.A.N.A

"So where are we going now?" asked Jeremy.

"Let me show you," said X.A.N.A. "You may recall these regions, The Mountain Region lots of rocks and mountains perfect to snipe people down below. The Polar Region, like the mountain but all icy. The Forest Region, tall trees winding pathways green upon green the only place you could materialize Aelida. The Desert Region, with its dust storms and open planes its easy to take out anyone."

"We are going to the Forest Region to visit my master tower, then we will get rid of ZED," said X.A.N.A.

"So how can we trust you?" asked Jeremy.

"After all this I want out of this computer so I can be like you. I started to attack the earth because, it gets so lonely in here after a while and I needed the company," said X.A.N.A.

The gang made there way to the Forest Region and into X.A.N.A'S master tower.

"Wow nice place you got here," said KC.

"Like it, I did all this my self," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A'S master tower was huge, it had wall to wall carpeting, a kitchen 60in plasma screen TV, every gaming system known to man, self warming couch and bed for cold nights; not that its needed in a computer but it looks cool. It has a basement with a pool and billiards room. There is a bar and hot tubs. On the second floor is the bedroom with a king size bed and another 60in-plasma screen TV. The bedroom also opens to a deck and you can use the telescope to see the stars at night, if night ever comes.

"When I am older I am going to get a house like this," said Odd.

"Yeah but instead of a big screen TV you will need a king size fridge because of all the food you eat," said Ulrich.

"Hey I have a big stomach ok," said Odd.

"Yeah but with all the food you eat you should be the size of a sumo wrestler by now," said Jeremy.

"Ok, Ok calm down lets get back to business," said X.A.N.A. "Come here and take a look at this."

X.A.N.A takes out a remote and presses a button. This button revealed a projector on the wall. Everyone looked the other way to see a giant projector screen on the wall.

"Sit down and take a look at this," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A fired up the projector and got out a pointer stick. In a few minutes a map came on to the screen.

"This is the map of ZED'S world," said X.A.N.A. "I hacked into his system to get an overlay of what he had. Unfortunately this is all I got, it took him 30 seconds to find me and he kicked me out. I got a big part of what his terrain looks like but I don't know a lot about it. Eventually I hope to get back there and shut him off."

"Wait if you can't get in to his systems without him finding out then what's the use?" asked Jeremy.

"Good question, but before I answer it look at how his areas are arranged, you will see two new areas different from my map," said X.A.N.A.

"So what is the black ring and the gray area?" asked Yumi.

"I was just getting to that. The Black area is called the Dark Forest, the gray area is ZED'S tower core," said X.A.N.A.

"The Dark Forest? What's in there?" asked Odd.

"Well, the Dark Forest is a very nasty place. I don't know any more than this, supposedly in the dark forest there are these creatures that can kill you with just one look in the eye. They move so fast that one look is all you will get," said X.A.N.A.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Ulrich.

"Well the only way to get rid of ZED'S power supply is to shut off all five towers in the center core. But in order to do that we have to get inside of him," said X.A.N.A.

'Well that should be easy," said Ulrich.

"Not exactly, his computer has a very high protection program. Anyone who gets in will be put out in 30seconds," said X.A.N.A.

"Ok so we have to send each of us one at a time," said Odd.

"No that won't work. ZED will know that we have gotten into his systems, and if he finds out he will pull his own plug," said X.A.N.A.

"But won't that kill him to," said Jeremy.

"No, he has been feeding on enough power from the city so he can pull through in a matter of hours," said X.A.N.A.

"So if ZED is out in the world how come no one has seen him? I mean a giant robot is not to hard to spot in a large city like this," said Odd.

"Robot? ZED is not a robot. ZED has been able to create himself in human form, so he blends in with everyone else," said X.A.N.A.

"Well then who did we fight last time?" asked Odd.

"You fought the old ZED. That computer tricked you into thinking that you were in the real world. So while Old ZED was repairing himself you guys would just be fighting his simulation," said X.A.N.A.

"So he locked us up in a virtual prison," said Odd.

"Yeah didn't Jeremy tell you about it," said X.A.N.A.

"Huh. No," said Odd.

"Odd I did to, you must have forgotten," said Jeremy.

"Let's not get into an argument. X.A.N.A how many people will be allowed to go into ZED?" asked Ulrich.

"Only three," said X.A.N.A.

"Ok lets do rock paper scissors," said Odd.

"Well one person is a must," said X.A.N.A.

"Who is that?" asked Odd.

"Aelida," said X.A.N.A.

"Me?" said Aelida.

"Yes. You are the only one that can deactivate the towers," said X.A.N.A.

"Ok then that leaves two more people," said Yumi.

"I'll volunteer," said Odd.

"No I actually had two people in mind," said X.A.N.A.

"Who?" asked Odd.

"Ulrich and KC," said X.A.N.A.

"Ok then. What will the rest of us be doing?" asked Odd.

"We will be distracting ZED so that Jeremy can put Ulrich, KC, and Aelida into ZED'S world," said X.A.N.A.

"Oh, so we get to walk into a death trap," said Odd.

"Well you could say that," said X.A.N.A

After the meeting everyone exited X.A.N.A'S computer except Aelida, Ulrich and KC. So Jeremy set up a connection with ZED'S computer. He sent Ulrich in first. Then Jeremy got disconnected. He then reestablished the connection and sent KC through. The third time the connection was lost Jeremy repeated the process and sent Aelida through.

"When will I be able to contact them?" asked Jeremy.

"After we give ZED a distraction that he can't refuse to stop," said X.A.N.A.

"How will I know when that "distraction" comes?" said Jeremy.

"You'll know," said X.A.N.A.

"Ok then good luck," said Jeremy.

X.A.N.A and the rest of the gang left the room in an elevator that could have been used earlier instead of using the train. But anyway, Jeremy has to wait for ZED to have a big enough distraction so he can't monitor his system. Eventually Jeremy will be able to guide his friends through the Dark Forest in hopes of restoring order to the situation at hand. If this plan fails then some day soon the whole world will be under ZED'S control.


	3. ZED'S Army Falls

**ZED'S ARMY FALLS**

We travel back inside of ZED to find Ulrich KC and Aelida in ZED'S world.

"Wow so this is what ZED'S new place looks like," said KC.

"Yeah amazing isn't it," said Ulrich.

"You know this world reminds me of X.A.N.A'S," said Aelida.

"Yeah except ZED attached all the regions and X.A.N.A didn't," said KC.

"So what are we looking for again?" asked Ulrich.

"We are looking for the Dark Forest," said KC.

"Where is that exactly?" asked Ulrich.

"I have no clue," said KC.

"Well we have to wait for the others to distract ZED so we can contact Jeremy. I just hope ZED doesn't find out that we are here," said Aelida.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," said KC.

In no time at all the three of them were surrounded by Mega Tanks. Then in the air the Hornets came and blocked a potential jump escape.

"What do we do now?" asked KC.

"I don't know," said Ulrich. "The funny thing is, is that they aren't shooting at us."

"Maybe they are going to keep us here until ZED gets rid of everyone else," said KC.

"I wouldn't doubt it. The last thing ZED wants is to lose," said Ulrich.

"So he knows that we aren't stupid enough attack six Mega Tanks and four Hornets all at once," said Aelida.

"Exactly," said KC.

Back outside the rest of the gang was attempting to figure out which "human" ZED really was.

"This is going to take forever," said Odd.

"I know what you mean. There are millions of people here we will never find him," said Yumi.

"Yes we will," said X.A.N.A.

"You know we could ask people," said Moen.

"Yeah lets do that, so then we can have the whole town thinking there is a killer out there and that he is going to kill them all," said Odd.

"That's where you are wrong Odd," said X.A.N.A. " ZED doesn't want to exterminate the human race. He want's everyone to work for him, building his robot army so he can take over other galaxies."

"So they made an unstoppable general out of a computer, real smooth," said Odd.

"Basically," said X.A.N.A.

"Leave it to the U.S. to build a super computer that will one day destroy the world," said Odd.

"Now let's not get too technical about this," said X.A.N.A.

Just then a cool breeze whipped through the air.

"Wow that was random," said Yumi.

"Look at that," said Moen, pointing in the direction of some huge black clouds.

"Well I'll be. ZED is actually going to start his destruction and taking over of the world today," said X.A.N.A.

"Either that or he is going to show himself and risk being shut of," said Yumi.

"I really hope that it's going to be the second one," said Odd.

The thick black clouds filled the sky in a matter of seconds. Military satellites showed pictures of the situation on TV. From outer space if you were looking at the earth you would just see a big black ball. The Weather Company told everyone to stay in doors and not leave their houses. Back where our heroes were standing people in the park were running like mad to get away from the area. Soon the whole park was covered in thick black clouds. And in a matter of minutes the whole world was in darkness.

"Ok this is going to be the hardest battle to fight because I cant see a damn thing," said Odd.

Lightning flashed in the distance. Then the scenery came into view. It was like the whole world was being lit up from the inside.

"Ok now that's more like it," said Odd.

"Who is that?" asked Yumi.

In the distance a young boy was walking towards them. He stops within viewing distance.

"If that is ZED I am going to laugh so hard that I…" said Odd.

"ODD, shut it," said Yumi cutting off Odd.

"So you are the ones that are going to get rid of me," said ZED.

"Yes, and by your size I think that we should save you a horrible beating and you just give up now," said Odd.

"Oh you think so," said ZED.

ZED just waves his hand and Odd goes flying 1000 yards backwards and into a park bench.

"ODD!" yelled Yumi.

"Ok this guy is a lot tougher than I thought," said Moen.

"Come on try me," said ZED.

"X.A.N.A, you want to give it a shot?" asked Yumi.

"I'll give it a shot," said X.A.N.A.

Before X.A.N.A can do any thing ZED waves his hand again and X.A.N.A is sent into a near by tree.

"This does not look good," said Moen.

"Ok who is going to be next," said ZED.

"This is crazy we cant fight we don't have any weapons," said Moen.

"You just realized this now," said Yumi.

"If neither of you wish to challenge me then move out of my way," said ZED.

Meanwhile in ZED'S computer world Ulrich, KC, and Aelida were awaiting Jeremy's orders.

"Anyone know any jokes that will help pass the time?" asked KC.

"I don't believe this," said Ulrich.

"What?" asked Aelida.

"Look," said Ulrich pointing up.

The hornets had left, and then the mega tanks backed off and went in another direction.

"What's going on?" asked Aelida.

Then Jeremy's voice came out of the sky.

"Ok I have bought you guys some time lets move," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy what did you do?" asked Ulrich.

"I created dummies of you guys in another zone so that the mega tanks would leave," said Jeremy.

"But we where right in front of them," said Aelida.

"Well I used a program to make you invisible to them," said Jeremy. "But lets not talk about that now we don't have a moment to lose. Go east until you hit the Dark forest."

"Jeremy we don't know which way is north. And where we are?" said Aelida.

"According to my map you are in the mountain region," said Jeremy.

"It doesn't look like we are in the mountain region," said KC.

"Um guys, you may want to take a look at this," said Ulrich.

Then KC and Aelida joined Ulrich at the edge of a huge cliff. They were looking out over a vast land of rocks and some plants. To the left of them was the Polar region, with huge blocks of ice were floating in the water. Then to the right of them they could just see the Desert region. Directly in front of them was the Dark Forest. They saw the huge thick black trees sticking up in to the air. Behind those trees were five huge towers. That was ZED'S central core, his only weakness.

"OK, now that we know where we are going it would be nice to figure out how to get down there," said KC.

"Well the only way I can see is if you were to go near the desert side and take a less steeper cliff," said Jeremy.

"If we do that then the Mega tanks and other creatures of ZED will know that we are really over here," said Aelida.

"Hey we are in a computer world," said KC.

"So," said Ulrich.

"Well then we can just jump from here," said KC.

"KC you are nuts," said Ulrich.

"Come on we can't die," said KC.

"KC let me let you in on a little secret, you have what is called life points. If you lose all 100 of them then you will exit ZED'S world," said Jeremy.

"Really, well then it will be no different then my PS2 games at home," said KC.

"KC we have had experience with this before. You can't just go jumping in and expect to come out alive," said Aelida.

"Yes we can, trust me," said KC.

"Guys we can do this all night if you want to let the world die," said Jeremy.

"So what should we do?" asked Aelida.

Without warning KC jumps from the top of the mountain and falls towards the ground below.

"KC!" yells Aelida.

"Come on down the trip was great!" KC yelled back.

"Oh well," said Aelida.

Ulrich and Aelida both jump and land on the ground, hard. But they pick themselves up off the ground and carry on towards the Dark Forest. Back outside ZED was making a mess of the city. Buildings were up in flames and dead people littered the streets. Some people were even shoved through walls. As their bodies hit the wall the bodies split into many pieces. The arms went one way and the legs another. Their heads were literally smashed into little pieces and blood was splattered onto the wall.

"I can't believe that this is happening for real this time," said Yumi.

"For real, this has never happened," said Moen.

"Not in the real world. You see my friends and I were stuck inside an older version of ZED. We tried to shut him off for another student, but in return he betrayed us and we got trapped in ZED. So we had to figure out a way to get back here. When we did our families moved out here so we could get away from all of this madness. Now it's happening all over again," said Yumi.

"So you fought this guy before," said Moen.

"Not him directly, but yes," said Yumi.

"How did you get rid of him before?" asked Moen.

"Well Ulrich is the one who fought ZED, but he didn't kill him," said Yumi.

"Did you ever find out who did?" asked Moen.

"No," said Yumi.

"Uh, my head hurts," said Odd.

"Odd you're awake," said Yumi.

"Yeah, what happened to me?" asked Odd.

"Well you flew through the air and hit a park bench," said Moen.

"I did. Where is X.A.N.A?" asked Odd.

"That is a very good question," said Yumi.

"Wasn't he in the tree," said Moen.

"Yeah but he is gone," said Yumi.

"Any way we need to find ZED and figure out what he has planned for the world," said Yumi.

"And how do we do that?" asked Moen.

"Easy fallow the path of destruction," said Yumi.

Both of them helped Odd to his feet and slowly began to fallow the path of destruction. The only way to stop ZED now seems to be shutting him off from the inside.

Let's go back into ZED'S computer world and check on Ulrich, KC, and Aelida.

"Ok Jeremy we are just out side of the Dark forest. What should we do now?" asked Aelida.

"Y..o..u. shou…" said Jeremy in a muffled voice.

"Jeremy? Jeremy are you there?" asked Aelida.

"Um guys I think ZED knows that we are here," said Ulrich.

All three of them turned around and saw three Mega Tanks and four Metal Men closing in.

"Quick into the Dark Forest," said Aelida.

They all ran into the Dark Forest only to encounter some scary creatures.

"What is that?" asked Ulrich.

"That…" said KC. "That is a Creeper."

"Oh those things, you can get rid of the easily," said Ulrich.

"In the light yes but in here no. Darkness makes them more powerful," said KC.

The large black figure stood in front of them and motioned for a few more to join it. Then with all four Creepers ready they attacked.

"RUN!" yelled Ulrich.

Then there was what seemed to be a power surge. The computer world became dark quickly and then light came back into the world.

"That can't be good," said Ulrich.

"No, but you know what else isn't good, Aelida is gone," said KC.

"Where is she," said Ulrich.

Aelida had gone in the opposite direction of Ulrich and KC. She then headed further into the forest. With Ulrich and KC making a distraction to the Creepers she went for the towers. As Aelida entered the tower area she saw the five towers up close. There were four smaller ones on the outer rim of the area. In the middle was the massive fifth tower. Just looking at it the tower seemed to be as tall as the Sears Tower. But Aelida had to take care of all the towers if she wanted to see the world safe and sound again. So Aelida took care of the towers on the out skirts of the area first. None of them seemed to have any effect on the area. Until she deactivated the fourth tower. Then the whole area started to shake. A few seconds later Ulrich and KC emerged from the forest and then the Dark forest fell and disappeared. Soon after the Dark forest was gone they all went to the edge of the land remaining and looked out into what seemed to be the world just the only land mass left was no bigger than a park.

"Well that was weird," said KC.

"Aelida did you do all that?" asked Ulrich.

"Well I think so," said Aelida.

"So each tower represented a different region," said KC.

"Yeah but why did the Dark Forest disappear?" asked Ulrich.

"Probably because the Dark forest was just made on the outside edge of the tower platform," said KC.

"Anyway, there is only one more tower left," said Ulrich.

"Well I guess this is it," said Aelida.

"Go shut it off Aelida so we can get back to our normal lives," said Ulrich.

Aelida went into the final tower. As she stepped in she noticed that it was different from the other four. The inside was not pitch black with only one light shining over a shutoff lever. This one was all lit up; there were boxes on the walls streaming with numbers. She then stepped into the center of the platform and the part she was standing on rose like and elevator to another platform. On this platform there was a panel floating in the air. It looked like green glass, and in the middle of it was the symbol of ZED. Aelida walked over to the screen, the symbol went away and a text box formed. Then a voice said, "_Please enter the password_." Aelida typed in ZED. The screen flashed a red circle with a dash through it. So she tried again, this time she put in ZED backwards. The same circle appeared again. Before the third try she thought for a bit. Then she had an answer; She typed in DESTRUCTION. The green box went away and she thought that ZED'S computer had locked her out and was going to kill everyone, but she was wrong.

A white light came from the bottom of the tower. It spread around Aelida and exited the tower. It engulfed Ulrich, KC, and what was left of ZED'S world. The light then spread out side of the computer. It engulfed the lab, Jeremy, and then it moved outside. ZED was on his way out of the Chicago when he noticed a big white light coming at him. He got a very assured look on his face like he was waiting for this moment to happen. But just before the light got to him it stopped. Then it turned fire red, and started to retract. The red light went backwards until ZED could no longer see it. ZED turned his back, held his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. The red light then came swarming back towards him. The red light was destroying everything in its path. As it neared ZED it started to flicker. ZED turned around to see the light had stopped. He then frowned and got a puzzled look on his face. The red light was starting to change color again, eventually it change to blue. ZED then said, "Shit."

The light then retracted again, but when it came back it was not as pleasant as ZED thought it was going to be. The blue light was doing even more destruction than his red light. It was ripping up the ground and throwing chunks of it all over the place. Houses were destroyed like tissue paper. Office buildings flattened like playdough. There was nothing to stop this light, and ZED got a very unpleasant look on his face. But before he could run the light engulfed him. When the light went away ZED stood up. He looked around to see that all the destruction that he had caused was fixed. On the outside the blue light destroyed everything but on the inside it repaired everything. But there was one problem. This problem was not good either it was bad really really bad. ZED was facing the city at the time the light came over him. Since ZED didn't want to destroy everything again he decided to wait and come back to Chicago. When ZED turned around to walk in the opposite direction he saw a familiar sight. All of his minions were standing in a line waiting for him to give orders. ZED got his smile back on his face and began to divide up the duties.

"I want all my Mega Tanks to take out the tall buildings, all the Crabs and Blocks to take out any vehicles in the area, finally I want all the Creepers Hornets and Metal Men to make mass murder of all the people running for safety," said ZED.

With those orders all of his minions started to tear apart the city. We aren't talking about five or six of each set of minions we are talking about hundreds and thousands of them. In the same fashion as ZED started to do alone his minions in a matter of minutes had the city back to its destroyed state. They started to move west of the city and destroyed any one and anything in their path. With this army ZED was unstoppable to civilians.

For three days ZED moved his army west. They destroyed everything in each state they passed through. Mega Tanks blowing up buildings, Crabs and Blocks sending cars flying into the air and falling as burning metal death traps. The Creepers and Metal Men killing all civilians, mostly by cutting them in half and letting the blood spill over the clean streets. Every time ZED looked behind to see what he had accomplished the more he liked destroying the world. It made him feel good to see how no one would be able to stop him, until he reached the desert in Nevada.

ZED was nearing the Area 51 base where he was created. It was nighttime and hard to see what was coming so he decided to stop for the night. When he stopped he looked around just to make sure that there wasn't any one who would sneak up on him. When he couldn't sense or hear any one he decided to get some rest. But soon after he laid down he got right back up. He started to give an order when a loud bang ripped through the air. The shell that was fired was intended to miss on the first shot but his mega tanks got in the way. The shell blew up three of them.

"Fire at will!" yelled ZED.

ZED'S Mega Tanks and Crabs fired into the darkness but they didn't hit anything. So they stopped then another shell was fired. This time it came from behind him. It struck some of his blocks and two of his Crabs. Then his army turned around and shot in that direction. But it was the same, as before, they didn't hit anything. A third time ZED heard the blast he told his army to shoot in all directions. His army didn't hit anything even with this strategy.

"It's so dark out here that I can't see anything. CAMANDER!" said ZED.

"Yes sir," said the Metal Man commander.

"Take your men and the Creepers out there to search for who ever it is firing at us. If you find them mutilate them," said ZED.

"Yes Sir," said the Commander.

Five units of Metal Men and Creepers moved out into the darkness. They didn't get too far because in the distance they could make out another army.

"There is some one over there sir," said one of the privates.

"Yes I know," said the Commander. "EVERYONE TO YOUR POSITIONS."

The army grouped up and got ready to attack. The other army started to fire in an alternating motion, one vehicle firing after another. ZED'S army was hit hard, with each shell fired. From one side to another each shell weakened the army. Most of the Creepers survived unless they were hit in the head. The Metal Men were blown up on each hit. So the Commander ordered a retreat. ZED didn't want to retreat so he sent the Mega Tanks, Crabs, and Blocks out to take on the other army. But the other army was prepared; they shot off a huge missile. As it got to a certain point in the air the outside shell broke apart and ten smaller missiles fell out. Just as ZED'S other half of his army came under the missiles; it lost many units. The missiles came down and hit the army with a great blast. Each missile took out twenty machines. But ZED'S Army still pressed on. Behind his heavy equipment the Metal Men and Creepers regrouped and followed. ZED stayed behind to watch the show. But the show wasn't as he expected. The closer his army got to the other the more machines he lost.

Then his machines got close enough to trip a sensor. Immediately huge bright lights turned on and blinded his army for a few seconds. But it was enough time for the tanks of the U.S. army to take out the rest of ZED'S heavy artillery. ZED'S Metal Men started to advance on the U.S. army.

"X.A.N.A, ZED'S Calvary is advancing quickly. What should we do?" asked one of the Generals.

"Take as many men as you need and go stop them. Tell your men to go for the heads only," said X.A.N.A.

"Yes sir," said the General.

The U.S. army's Calvary ran out to engage the Metal Men and Creepers. They ran out with new laser guns and light sabers, all built in Area 51 for purposes like this. In a matter of seconds ZED'S Calvary killed every U.S. soldier that came at them. It was easy for the Metal Men and Creepers to do so because they were far more advanced than any foot soldier. Behind ZED'S Calvary was a bloody desert and in front of them was an assured victory, or so they thought.

"X.A.N.A, ZED'S army is closing in we should retreat," said the General.

"No, I had a special surprise for the. When they get too close, boom," said X.A.N.A.

"What is the boom?" asked the General.

"A mine line," said X.A.N.A.

"Wait how come we crossed it?" asked the General.

"The men jumped over the line," said X.A.N.A.

"Oh, well then it is a good plan," said the General. "What should we do just in case some of them make it across?"

"Get the rest of the men ready to fight," said X.A.N.A.

Although the U.S. army wasn't going to have to be ready it was a good precaution. So ZED'S army got closer and closer to the line of mines that were a few meters in front of the tanks. In a matter of seconds they closed in on the line, the General leading ZED'S army was confident that they would take out all of the remaining U.S. soldiers. But they were wrong. ZED'S army came up on the line, they didn't slow down they just wanted to get rid of everything. So the army pressed on for its final five seconds. Then BOOM! All the rest of ZED'S army was gone, blown up in a fiery explosion and raining black and green parts. The U.S. army celebrated, but X.A.N.A knew that as long as ZED was still alive that he would only find a way to rebuild his army.


	4. ZED'S Final Hour

**ZED'S FINAL HOUR**

For a few weeks now ZED has gone missing. After loosing his power full army he fled the battle scene. No one knows where ZED is and every military in the world has been keeping an eye out for him. Our heroes have gone back to living normal lives with a few modifications. The blue light that was emitted form the Area 51 computer was really X.A.N.A'S way of bringing computer physics to the real world. Since X.A.N.A'S computer was still functional at the time ZED was out in the real world X.A.N.A knew that Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelida, Jeremy, KC, and Moen could not battle ZED with out powers of their own. So X.A.N.A fused his computer physics with the real world. In return this gave our heroes powers. Many of these powers you will remember from the beginning of the story. Ulrich has the Digital Saber, Odd has the Mini Laser, Yumi has the Seeker Disks, KC has his electrical powers he got from the lab, and Moen has ninja stars, they function like Yumi's Seeker Disks but they are smaller. Aelida has a unique power; she can make objects, any object she wants. This feature is like the way the Metal Men can get their weapons. Now Jeremy doesn't fight that much and because he is a technical genius so he is given a weapon to protect himself. X.A.N.A gave him a Laser Pistol that was developed in Area 51.

So it's now December in Chicago. Snow is falling; Christmas is coming what could go wrong. ZED that's what, on the news there is a reporter talking about the Rocky Mountains, a huge tower was spotted sticking up into the air. Around the tower seems to be huge black clouds, and the clouds seem to be getting bigger already. As the clouds get bigger and spread out a dark forest follows. This is a signal to our heroes. They need to get out there and get rid of ZED before he gets rid of the world.

"Guys we have to go now," said Jeremy.

"Yeah I know but I have to beat this mission in Raven Shield," said Odd.

"Odd now is not the time to beat missions," said KC.

"So, you guys go I'll catch up," said Odd.

"No, you are coming with us now," said Ulrich as he pulled the plug on Odds PS2.

"Hey what was that for," said Odd.

"Let's go Odd," said Ulrich.

They all get up and walk out of Odds house. As they are walking towards the school they are thinking of what ZED could do next.

"If ZED lost his army then why is he trying to come back?" asked Aelida.

"Well ZED may not need an army to destroy the world," said KC.

"Oh really he was doing a pretty good job of it two months ago," said Aelida.

"She is right you know. We are lucky that X.A.N.A released the blue light again or we would all be living in a pile of rubble," said Moen.

"Yeah but X.A.N.A forgot to mention something to you guy's," said Jeremy.

"And what would that be?" asked Odd.

"I was talking with him and he said that if the blue light is released again it may not repair all the damage that ZED does," said Jeremy.

"So that's not so bad," said Odd.

"Yes it is," said Jeremy, "Imagine if ZED has a dooms day device somewhere in the tower. He could unleash it at any moment and destroy the world. If that happened the light would only repair half of the world."

"Which half?" asked Yumi.

"Probably most of the U.S. parts of Canada and South America. If Japan is lucky then it will get repaired but the rest of Asia and Europe, Africa, and the rest of the Islands and countries out there will be in ruins," said Jeremy.

It was silent from that point until they reached the tower. In order to get out there the gang had to break into the school, find the janitors closet, and then descend in an elevator until they reached the train. Then they took the train from the station and out to Area 51. At Area 51 they got out of the train and went to the surface. They saw the tower in the distance.

"Wow it's going to be a long walk," said Odd.

"No I don't think so,' said KC.

KC brought out a key chain and pressed a button on it. Then a 2005 mustang came up next to them. It was pitch black.

"Did X.A.N.A ever tell you guys who got rid of ZED in the computer world," said KC.

"You mean that was you," said Ulrich.

"Yeah," said KC. "I was sure that when you saw me in my other form you would have put two and two together."

"No, I never suspected that for a second," said Ulrich.

"Hey KC, this car only seats four and there are seven of us," said Odd.

"Actually Odd I am not going," said Jeremy.

"Why not, we may need your help," said Yumi.

"No you won't need my help," said Jeremy.

"So that leaves us with six people, where are the other two going to sit? The roof?" said Odd.

"No," said KC.

KC tosses Odd a key chain.

"What do I do with this?" asked Odd.

"Press the red button," said KC.

Odd pressed the red button. Then a really tall Dodge ram pickup drove up beside him.

"Does that answer you question," said KC.

"Yes," said Odd.

"Ok, you guys be careful out there," said the General. "If you need any help whatsoever just call."

"We will," said KC.

"Guys let me give you some advice," said X.A.N.A. "ZED is very powerful as you know, and there is no telling what he is capable of. So if for any reason you guys decided to back down do so. Never give ZED the upper hand."

"Ok, X.A.N.A we will remember that," said Ulrich.

"X.A.N.A why aren't you going to help us?" asked Aelida.

"I will, when the time is right," said X.A.N.A.

Everyone got into a vehicle and they set off for the dark forest. The ride was a quiet one until Odd got bored and started to sing. Everyone got annoyed because Odd can't sing at all. So KC hit the auto door opener for the passenger side and he extended Odds seat out side of the car. But what shut Odd up wasn't the fact that he was hanging out side a speeding car but it was the fact that KC almost ran into a cactus. But after that there was no more conversation because they were nearing the Tower. It was beginning become dark out side and the Temperature was dropping. When they got to the base of the mountain KC stopped the car and everyone got out. Then the truck came up and Ulrich and Yumi stepped out; or more like jumped out.

"Ok, this is it," said Odd.

"Yeah, the terrible mountain," said Moen.

"It's not too terrible," said Aelida.

"No, it's just incased in dark clouds, and a forest that may eat us alive. Then if we survive the forest we have to face ZED and maybe end up getting killed. Then on are gravestone the people will right her lies so and so the person who failed to save us from working in a fire pit," said Odd.

"Odd quit being so optimistic," said Aelida.

"Ok the first thing that we have to do is keep a sharp eye out for any of ZED'S machines," said KC.

"Wait I thought that all of his machines were destroyed," said Ulrich.

"They were, but what if he has remade some of them," said KC. "Any way next we have to find ZED. He should be in the tower and he is probably expecting us."

"That is exactly what he is doing right now, Waiting for you to come and get him," said Zack.

Everyone turned around to see Zack standing before them.

"You, you are suppose to be dead," said Ulrich.

"Yes I know but my father decided that it would be kind of me to show you guys inside," said Zack.

"Your father,' said Ulrich confused.

"Yes, my father, ZED, the one who will rule this earth," said Zack.

"You lie," said Ulrich.

"No and the first one that will die is you," said Zack.

"NO, I AM GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB," yelled Ulrich as he started for Zack.

Yumi and Odd held Ulrich back from going after Zack.

"Ulrich save it for ZED," said Yumi.

"Yeah, just wait until later, then you will be able to get rid of him," said Odd.

Then a loud roar of a V8 engine comes from behind Zack. He turns around to see a black car with a blower sticking out of the hood. The car comes up very fast but stops just before running Zack over.

"You," said Zack.

The car door opens and out steps a boy with wearing a dark gray shirt with an eagle on it; he is also wearing black pants. He has black hair with blonde highlights and it is spiked.

"You, you are the one who got rid of me the first time," said Zack.

"No, that was a huge piece of metal that flew through the air," said Zero.

"Zero, I don't believe it," said Ulrich.

"Well believe it, because X.A.N.A released his computer world here into the real world I was sent here too," said Zero.

"That's it I am going to have to get rid of you all now," said Zack.

Zack formed an energy ball in his hand and began to aim it at Ulrich. But Zero took out his sword and took a swing at Zack. Zack ducked and lost the energy ball. He then said, "Ha you are even slower than in the computer world." Zero didn't say any thing. He moved closer and swung again. He missed a second time, and Zack said, "Come on my 100 year old grandma can move faster than that." Zero got even closer and made another swing but he didn't fallow through. So Zack ducked down and Zero kneed him in the face hard.

"You son of a bitch, you broke my nose,' said Zack.

Zack stood up and removed his bloody hand from his face.

"You are going to pay for that one," said Zack.

Zack lunged for Zero. Zero moved out of the way and elbowed Zack in the back.

"Now that this mess is cleared up you will take us all up to the tower and we will discuss matters with ZED," said Zero.

"No, I won't take you," said Zack.

"Oh so then while you're on the ground each of us will kick you in the balls until you agree," said Zero.

"Ok, Ok don't get all riled up. I'll take you to him," said Zack.

Zero helped Zack up, and then Zero put his sword into Zack's back just so he wouldn't try anything funny. Next Zack led them into the Dark Forest. He made sure that none of ZED'S newly made machines would get to them. But out side the forest there was someone waiting for orders. Shortly after the gang had entered the Dark Forest the U.S. Army surrounded it. They were ordered not to attack unless they were attacked by anything from ZED. Any way let's get back to where our heroes are.

"Ok this is the entrance to the tower, are you satisfied," said Zack.

"No, we want to go strait to ZED," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich no mind what you…" said Zero as he gets cut off by Zack.

"Well if you want to be taken to him all you have to do is step inside," said Zack.

"Ok then, but you will be going with us," said Zero.

Zack led everyone into the tower. As they are standing in the tower Zack leads them to the center and they step onto a platform.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asked Odd.

"Oh do you want me to show you why," said Zack.

Zack snaps his fingers and the lights go on. Then they all realize that they are trapped in the center of the room surrounded by Metal Men.

"You see you may be able to out smart me outside but in here you can't do anything," said Zack.

Odd then takes a wild shot with his mini laser. It hits Zack in the back and he falls over. Then Laser fire erupts all over the room. KC uses his electricity to hit what seemed to be the controls for the platform. With his luck they are, the platform begins to rise out of the room. With Yumi Ulrich and Zero blocking the lasers KC is able to get some shots off and get rid of some Metal Men.

"You will not destroy my father," Zack yells as they disappear from the room.

The platform rises up into a long metal tube. After a few seconds everyone gets to relax. They find out that Odd has been shot in the leg. Aelida has been shot in the arm and Ulrich was shot directly in the kneecap. Yumi KC Moen and Zero did there best to help patch up their friends wounds. A few minutes later the platform stopped in a huge room. Sitting on a thrown in the back of the room was ZED. But this time he wasn't a kid anymore. He looked just like he did the first time they fought, wearing all black; most of it was armor like that of a knight, bald and was wearing sunglasses so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Ah my favorite people to see," said ZED. "How will we be trying to defeat me again. But before we start the battle I think we need to get rid of the wounded."

ZED snapped his finger and two Metal Men came in. They took away Odd Aelida and Ulrich. Leaving Moen, KC, Yumi, and Zero to fight.

"So I guess I will be killing off four of you instead of seven," said ZED. "Ok who wants to be first? No one well then I will select you Yumi."

The two Metal Men come back and took away Moen KC and Zero. Then Yumi was taken by ZED to an Arena behind the tower.

"Do you like my Arena of Death? It was made with the bones of everyone who ventured in to my Dark Forest. I didn't think that the human race was filled with so many stupid people," said ZED.

"The only stupid one here is you," said Yumi.

"Oh a challenging word from the challenger. Because you are so bold I will allow you a free shot at me, go ahead give me your worst," said ZED.

Yumi throws her seeker disk at ZED. But ZED dodges it and then uses an energy blast to destroy it.

"Come one I thought you would be more of a challenge," said ZED. "But I guess not. Oh well prepare to die."

ZED through multiple energy blasts at Yumi. But Yumi dodged everyone. ZED tried again, Yumi put the disk up as to block the energy blast. But the blast broke the disk apart and one of the blades got stuck in her forearm. Yumi didn't scream in pain instead she slowly pulled the blade out of her arm and then ran towards ZED. ZED got another energy blast ready and as he fired it at her she threw the blade at him. Yumi got hit with the blast and was thrown backwards. The blade struck ZED in his right eye. But his glasses stopped it. Yumi was on the ground and she wasn't moving. She was clutching her arm so she could try and stop the bleeding.

"Oh, I am so sorry that you have to leave me and die but that's life. And in my token of appreciation I will use your bones to construct my swimming pool," said ZED.

ZED snapped his finger and the Metal Man came and took Yumi away. She was thrown into a room with all the others.

"Yumi," said KC. "Yumi answer me are you ok."

"KC, look," said Moen pointing to Yumi's arm.

"Oh, no," said KC.

"Zero what should we do?" asked Moen.

"Hold on," said Zero.

Zero some how pulls a first aid kit out of his pocket.

"Use this to patch up her wound," said Zero.

Mean while out side ZED was debating on whom should go next.

"Enie Meany Miny Moe. Aha, my next challenger is Zero," said ZED.

ZED snapped his finger and Zero was taken from the holding room and brought out to ZED.

"So Zero, you were the one that was suppose to kill me last time right," said ZED.

"Yes that is correct," said Zero.

"Well now is your chance. Will you defeat me?" said ZED.

"I am going to make this the most unpleasant beating of your life," said Zero.

"Bring it on," said ZED.'

Zero took out his sword and charged at ZED. ZED then took out his sword and blocked Zero's attack. They both went around the Arena exchanging blocks and attacks. Then ZED pulled the same attack that he used to almost kill Ulrich the first time. ZED He faked Zero out, Zero swung at ZED and ZED moved and shoved his sword into Zero's stomach. He then removed the sword and watched Zero fall to the ground.

"You see I will win and now you will die," said ZED.

There was no hope for Zero now so he closed his eyes and then passed on to the other side. ZED then took Zero's dead body and through it over the cliff.

"Is there anyone in that room that will even try to beat me?" said ZED. "Guard send out that Moen kid."

The guard then went into the room and got Moen. Yumi was doing better and she was sitting up.

"Hey what happened to Zero?" asked Yumi.

"Zero is no more," said the Guard.

"What does that mean?" asked Yumi.

"Zero is dead Yumi," said KC.

"Oh God," said Yumi.

Back outside the guard put Moen down in front of ZED.

"Ok I hope you are better than that last guy," said ZED. "Do you have any last words?"

"How about this, catch," said Moen.

Moen tossed a ninja star at ZED. ZED caught it and said, "What this little thing. You better stick to playing with Legos." ZED then got ready to throw it back at Moen when, BOOM. The ninja star blew up in ZED'S hand. ZED screamed in pain, as he looked at where his right hand used to be. "You dirty little bastard now you are in for a real treat," said ZED. ZED went for Moen. But Moen being short got away from him easily. He got behind ZED and tossed his remaining stars into his back. ZED turned around and grabbed Moen. "Now do you want to see what happens when some one makes me lose my hand," said ZED. "I grow it back." ZED showed Moen his missing right hand and in seconds it regrew. Then Moen did something that ZED was not expecting. He made an energy ball. But this wasn't any energy ball; it was black and very powerful. He then let ZED have it. ZED flew backwards and almost fell out of his own Arena to the rocks down below.

"So this is where my little half human half Creeper went to," said ZED. "I was wondering when you would return."

"Yes I have returned but not to bow down to you," said Moen.

"Oh we will just see about that," said ZED.

ZED comes after Moen again. This time Moen uses a dark energy blast. It hits ZED and ZED flies back again. But when Moen shoots another energy blast at ZED this time ZED takes out his sword and deflects it. He makes the energy blast go back towards Moen at twice the speed he sent it. The blast hits Moen and sends him flying into the side of the tower. Moen falls to the ground and hits it hard.

"Now you see if you would have joined me then you wouldn't have to endure this pain," said ZED. "But I guess this is what you get."

ZED goes over to pick Moen up and finish him off when he gets an idea.

"I have an idea, you will watch me beat your friend and if I win you will join me but if I lose then you will be free. OK," said ZED.

ZED sits Moen up and stares at him.

"You will obey me," said ZED.

"In your dreams," said Moen.

ZED tosses Moen into the wall again and then screams for his guard.

"GUARD, SEND OUT THE FINAL VICTIM AND THE GIRL!" Yelled ZED.

"Sir The girl is dead," said the Guard.

"No, She isn't. NOW BRING THEM!" yelled ZED.

The Guard goes and gets Yumi and KC. He brings KC to ZED and sits Yumi by Moen.

"Moen are you ok?" asked Yumi.

Moen didn't move.

"Moen do something to let me know that you are ok," said Yumi.

Moen reaches his hand out and Yumi takes it.

"Everything is going to be ok," said Yumi.

Back over by ZED. KC is getting ready to do what he can to win.

"Now listen you, I have been fighting against weaklings all day, if you so choose to do anything foolish I will kill you."

"Not that it matters any way," said KC.

"What did you say?" said ZED.

"Well if I lose then you will kill me but if I win you will try and kill me so it doesn't matter," said KC.

"Very true. Have you ever thought about working for me?" asked ZED.

"NO," said KC.

"Very well then. Prepare to die," said ZED.

KC turned into his other form and ZED was compiled with interest.

"Wow I think that this will be the fight I've been waiting for," said ZED.

ZED took out his sword and got ready to face KC. KC put his hands together like he was holding a baseball bat and then a sword formed. The sword had a white handle and an electric blue blade.

"Ok now we are talking," said ZED. "You should really come join me."

"In your dreams," said KC.

Then the battle started. KC attacked first and ZED blocked. Then ZED attacked, but KC blocked. Both of them exchanged blocks and positions as they moved around the Arena. KC and ZED were fighting for at least ten minutes before ZED tried to get a free shot. ZED faked KC out and KC went low. ZED prepared to strike him in the head but KC brought his sword up and he blocked ZED"S attack.

"Marvelous young one, you should have been with me from the start," said ZED.

KC ran at ZED. ZED moved and was going to strike KC in the back but KC took one hand off of his sword and used and energy blast to move ZED away. ZED hit the floor hard. ZED found it hard to stand back up after the blast.

"You, I remember that blast," said ZED.

"How could you remember it, that was a different computer," said KC.

"Wrong. The second computer made had my programming excluded from it. So before I died I used the wiring in the city until I could move over to the other computer," said ZED.

"So that's why you set the trap for us at the bottom of the tower," said KC.

"Yes, I set the trap so that Ulrich would not be able to beat me again. But I then remembered someone else. I remembered you, but I wasn't sure so I went with my original plan. But now I should have done the other, this way you would have been out of my hair," said ZED.

KC didn't want to hear anymore. He shot another energy blast at ZED. ZED fell back to the ground. KC continued to pelt ZED with electric energy blasts. ZED was beginning to weaken and he realized that he couldn't hold on much longer, so he snapped his finger and some Metal Men came out and started to shoot at KC. But they were soon taken care of because Yumi had discovered another power. She could use psychic forces to take out the Metal Men. ZED on the other hand forced his way to his feet. KC then got up and got his sword ready. But ZED used his energy blast to shove KC near the edge. ZED used his energy blasts to weaken KC. ZED stopped when KC wasn't moving away from them any more. ZED picked up KC and said, "I guess this is good bye young warrior." Just before ZED dropped KC over the cliff he felt a sword go through his stomach. ZED turned around and looked down to see Ulrich standing in front of him.

"Why you little…" That was all ZED had to say because KC took his sword and stuck it into ZED'S head. ZED was screaming in pain. He then took one of his hands and put it around KC neck and started to squeeze. ZED was going to choke KC to death so that he wouldn't live. With his strength failing ZED used what was left to push Ulrich away from him. Then ZED tried to pull one of the swords out of him. But he couldn't with him holding KC. So he squeezed KC's neck harder. Then there was a burst of laser fire. It hit ZED in the chest and he couldn't help but let go of KC. ZED started to scream in pain again as the lasers hit him. KC backed away from ZED fighting to stay awake. He saw ZED standing at the edge of the cliff His face covered in blood and blood gushing out of the wound in his stomach. Then KC fainted.

X.A.N.A came to the Arena just in time to see ZED fall off the cliff. ZED fell 100,000 feet and hit the rocks below. The rocks tore ZED apart spilling his blood and guts all over the place. Then the whole mountain began to shake. ZED'S Metal Men came out to stop everyone from escaping. But they were too late. A military helicopter had already picked up X.A.N.A and the rest of the gang. It was on its way to a hospital so that everyone's injuries could be treated. Just as the Helicopter was leaving a stealth bomber flew overhead and dropped bombs onto the mountain. The bombs caused the back of the mountain to cave in and the tower to fall. The clouds went away and the Dark Forest was no more. Sunlight killed the newly made Creepers in the forest before they could get to the army waiting near by. Then there was silence.

In the Hospital.

"KC, hey KC wake up," said Aelida.

"Huh, what happened?" asked KC.

"Hey everyone he's awake," yelled Aelida.

Then everyone came into the room.

"Hey how you doing there," said Odd.

"Fine how about you," said KC.

"I'm good," said Odd.

"You gave us a real scare there," said Yumi.

"Yeah but thanks to me ZED is gone," said KC.

"Hey now, if I hadn't stuck that sword in ZED'S stomach then you may not have been able to see day light again," said Ulrich.

"That's true thanks for that," said KC.

"Hey KC," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy what's up?" asked KC.

"Your electrical frequency may have saved your life," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy I don't speak genius," said KC.

"Very funny. Any way the high discharges of your electric energy blasts got the radars attention. So we could then figure out when to come get you guys," said Jeremy.

"So basically I saved my self," said KC.

"Yeah," said Jeremy.

Moen enters KC's room with KC's father close behind.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Moen.

"I'm good, and you," said KC.

"Fine," said Moen.

"Hey son, I heard about you from the General," said KC's dad.

"Yeah, it was hell up there," said KC.

"I know but I am relieved that you are ok, and I am proud of you for doing what you did," said KC's dad.

"Everyone ok in here?" said X.A.N.A

"Yeah we're all nice and dandy," said KC's dad.

"Good, because there is something that I want to talk about," said X.A.N.A closing the door behind him.

"What are we talking about that is so important?" asked KC.

"Well it's about Moen," said X.A.N.A.

"What that he is half Creeper and half human," said KC.

"No, but thanks for pointing that out," said X.A.N.A.

"Because Moen wasn't discovered until about two months ago he technically has no parents," said X.A.N.A.

"So you are looking for someone to adopt him," said KC's dad.

"Yes, would you?" asked X.A.N.A.

"Well I would be honored to," said KC's dad.

"Alright then it's settled we will have the adoption papers ready tomorrow," said X.A.N.A

So everyone left the room and met their parents in the lobby. They left the hospital and resumed everyday life and KC's father adopted Moen.

So basically the whole world knew that ZED'S plan was to take over the world. The question was when he would strike. Now ZED is gone and will no longer be able to harm the world. (Or is he?) One week after ZED was killed the gang made a memorial for Zero because he could have defeated ZED but ZED outsmarted him. A memorial was also put at the battle sight where the U.S. army first fought ZED. It commemorated the men who gave their lives so that one day the world would be safe. After the New Year the army sealed up all passageways leading to Area 51 in Chicago. Also a statue of Ulrich, Yumi, KC, Aelida, Jeremy, Moen, and Odd was created and put in the Sears Tower lobby as a salute to them for saving the city. As of now they all have moved out to California and are living normal lives. Until earth is threatened again they won't be bothered by anyone.


	5. Authors Note

Authors note:

First, I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed my story. I once actually thought about giving this to CN to see if they would make a movie out of it but then there's the issue of getting Antefilms to actually produce it.

Second, if you like this one you should check out the sequel Return of ZED. It doesn't have four big parts but the chapters may be kind of long.

Third, after Return of ZED is finished I'll write another. I'll try to make the chapters under 2000 words.


End file.
